Green with Enmity
by Abigail Hobbs
Summary: Years go by, time passes. I live my life, but not to the fullest. Because nothing will ever be the same. As an orphan, my life is full of questions- but I prefer to think of them as riddles, and all I need are the answers. (Joker, OC, and the Riddler)
1. The Murder

Hello people of fan fiction! This is my second fan fic and I am very excited to start it! This first chapter is set right after the events of Batman Begins but before The Dark Knight! The POV is the OC, Emily Noakes. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker or Edward Nashton/the Riddler, only my OC, any other characters I make up and plot line.

* * *

><p>I was getting ready for bed when I heard the shattering sound of glass breaking. It came from my parents bedroom.<p>

"What?! What are _you_ doing here?! No! NO!"

My mother screamed and I heard my dad yell.

"What the hell was that?", I muttered.

Moments later I heard their door open. Heavy footsteps followed after, each one pounding on the hardwood floor towards my room.

Panicking I turn off my light and slide under my bed. Just as my whole body went under, the door swung open with a bang making me jump.

My green eyes widened in fear as big black boots walked through the door. I saw the ends of purple pinstriped pants on one and black jeans on the other. The other person was about to walk through too but the first person stopped the second.

"Stay out _there_ and uh, keep _watch_."

My hand covered my mouth as my breathing quickened. My brows furrowed in confusion. Who was this guy? The person's voice was strange, going from one pitch to another randomly.

The person, who I guessed was a man, walked throughout my whole room, rummaging through everything.

Then the man stopped near the foot of my bed. I held my breath as he stood there for a few moments. My body was shaking like a leaf. Then he started walking towards the door.

I sighed in relief but it was louder than I expected, my hand clasped over my mouth quickly. The man must have heard me because he stopped and cackled.

It was the most insane laugh I have ever heard, that made chills run down my spine.

Both of the people walked out. As they walked out if the house the man kept laughing until the door slammed shut. The sadistic laugh rang through my ears.

I waited a few more moments and slowly slid out from under the bed. I was shaking and breathing heavy.

I poked my head out in the hallway. It was really dark now. Hesitating, I started walking down the hard wooded hallway. When I got to the end of the hallway my parents bedroom door was open slightly.

Opening it I saw the window was wide open. Then the strong smell of blood hit my nose. I looked towards my parents bed.

My mom and dad were both laying side by side on their bed. Blood was everywhere. The sight was horrifying. When I got closer I saw they both had smiles carved into their faces.

"Mom? Dad?"

No reply.

_No_.

They're dead. I was close to hyperventilating.

"Mom? Dad? Please. P-please don't leave me. Don't leave me. You can't be dead. No no no! Don't leave me here!", I yelled.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. What am I going to do?

Quickly I pulled my phone out and dialed my best friends phone number, Edward Nashton.

The phone rang a couple times. I was still crying but I tried to not sound like I was.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward it's Emily."

"Oh hey! I didn't think you'd call me this late!", he said.

"Edward my parents are dead. You have to come here I don't know what to do and I-", I stopped as I started crying harder.

"Oh my god, okay Emily I'll be there soon! Get off the phone and call 911! Emily?"

"Yeah I got it Edward, bye."

I hung up and called 911. I gave the operator my address and waited. While I was waiting I noticed something on the left side edge of the bed. Curiously I walked over to it.

"Okay police are on their way. Hello? Miss? Police are on their way. Hello?"

After a few moments the operator gave a huff of frustration and hung up.

I noticed it was a playing card. A joker card. It looked like there was blood splattered on it but I picked it up anyways. Turning the card over I saw there was something written on it.

Squinting, I tried to read the writing in the darkness.

'_Like my surprise, Emily? HA HA HA - J'_

I gasped and dropped the phone. It clattered to the floor. Who was this person? How did they know my name?

Someone knocked on the wall. I jumped and almost screamed but realized it was only Edward.

"Thanks for coming so quickly", I said quietly.

He was staring at the bed where my parents lay. I couldn't tell if he was angry or sad, his expression was unreadable.

"I'm so sorry Emily", he said.

I looked at the bed again, tears fell down my cheeks again. Frustrated and upset, I quickly wiped them away. Edward walked over to me and gave me a hug. I sobbed quietly while he tried to comfort me.

Another person knocked, this time on the front door. I figured it was the police. Running down the stairs I opened the door to an older looking man with brown, graying hair, and a mustache the same color.

"Hello are you Ms. Noakes?", he asked.

"Yes. Call me Emily", I said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Officer Gordon. May I step in?"

I stepped to the side and other cops followed Officer Gordon in. Turning on the lights, they all started investigating.

"My parents bedroom is upstairs and at the end of the hallway", I told them.

I led them upstairs and watched as they searched everything. Officer Gordon told me they were looking for finger prints or any evidence as to who this person may be.

Then I remembered the Joker card. I ran to my parents bedroom and saw that Edward was staring at it.

"Edward?"

"Edward? Um I need that for the police. They need evidence", I told him.

He snapped out of his thoughts and handed it to me. We both walked back to my room.

Officer Gordon turned around and looked at the card. He had a frown on his face from concentration.

"And who are you?", he asked pointedly at Edward.

"I'm just a friend, officer", Edward said calmly.

I stepped in front of Edward and handed Gordon the joker card. He took it with his black gloved hand.

"Here. I found this on the end of my parents bed. There's a message on the back from 'J'. I don't know who that is though," I told him.

He nodded, understanding. There was some recognition in his face. I wondered if he'd ever seen anything like this, if a joker card has appeared anywhere else.

"Does this help with anything?", I asked.

"Yes, yeah it does help a lot. Thank you", he said.

He took the card and put it in a little ziplock bag.

"Could I have that back after you guys investigate it?"

He looked at me confused.

"I'm afraid not, Emily. We have to keep all evidence from the investigation in our possession."

I nodded and said okay. I'd just have to find a way to get it again.

The rest of the time they were here they searched the house, especially my parents bedroom. They took both of my parents out, each on a stretcher. Tears stung my eyes again as I tried not to cry.

I stood outside as everyone was getting ready to leave. My arms were crossed over me in attempt to keep myself warm.

Gordon walked over to me before they left.

"Is there anyone you could stay with? Maybe out of Gotham City? Or if you don't we could put you under our protection", he said.

I nodded and said, "I have an aunt that lives in Colorado."

"Good. It would be a good idea if you stayed with her for a while", he told me.

I only nodded again, not liking the idea of leaving for a while. And how long was a while anyway?

Tears leaked out of my eyes as I saw the ambulance leave with my parents in it.

Gordon looked at me again with kind and understanding eyes. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be alright, Emily", he told me confidently. He gave a sad smile and walked off to the police car. I waved at Gordon as he drove away.

Edward and I walked back into the house.

"What am I going to do Edward?", I asked him sadly, looking around the house.

He looked at me, studying my face.

"I don't know", he answered honestly.

"I'll have to find somewhere to stay, pack up my things, I don't even know what to do with the house now and-"

"Emily. Everything is going to be alright. You can stay at my place for a while. The couch isn't too bad, but I guess I could sleep there if you want me to", he said with a wink.

I laughed in response and went upstairs to pack my things. Bringing out my suitcase I started to pack anything important. Then I came across a picture in an old red frame, with a photo in it.

The photo was of Edward, my parents and I three winters ago. School had been cancelled and the snow was coming down. We built forts and had a few snowball fights. I remembered how much fun we'd all had. After that we all walked down to the café down a couple blocks and got hot cocoa.

I took the frame and set it in my suitcase between some clothes I packed. When I got downstairs Edward was waiting patiently.

"Could I have the keys to your car Edward? I need to put my suitcase in."

"Yeah! Got anything else?", he asked throwing the keys to me.

"Just one other bag in my bedroom!", I said as I walked out the door to the car.

I pushed the little button and the car gave a click. Opening the trunk I pushed my suitcase in and shut the trunk.

Then I got a strange feeling.

There was something or someone watching me, I knew it. I looked around even though it was really dark. I didn't see anything but now my senses were heightened.

Edward walked out, I gave him his keys and went to go lock up the house.

I kept my head turned towards the window as we drove away from my house. The tears started to flow again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review if you want to see another chapter! I don't have a set time or day I will always update but be on the look out for it! Also, tell me what you thought of it! I'll gladly take any constructive criticism too! (:<p> 


	2. Darkness

Hello readers! I'm sorry this took so long! I haven't given up on the story! I hope you guys like this chapter, bit short if you ask me but this chapter and the next are more filler chapters. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows/favorites and for just reading the first chapter!

Girlove80s- Thank you! Emily isn't really one to show her feelings openly and she's going to be a stronger character. But I'm glad you enjoyed it! (:

Jasmine Scarthing- Oh really? I love the Joker! He's my favorite Batman villain!

Bumblebee- Hello again! I'm so happy you loved it! Thanks for waiting for this story! Hope you like this chapter (:

Catfishing- Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! It's nice to see a familiar name again (:

Thank you to Catfishing for following the story and to ashleigh-scarlet03 for favoriting and following the story!

* * *

><p>POV- The Joker<p>

She was short, well, compared to me, maybe around 5'7, long dark blond hair and pale skin.

Poor poor, _Emily_.

I watched her as she shoved the suitcase into the trunk.

Her dad _really_ should have listened. Well, too late now. I ran my tongue across my lip.

She's going to be an easy target now. Just like her dear parents. It was so pathetic it was almost laughable.

Then Emily stopped and looked around. I crouched lower by the bush I had been standing next to. After a few moments she walked back into the house.

Then the boy, Edward, walked out and got the car ready.

Edward drove off as soon as Emily got in the car. I stood up from my crouch and wiped my bloody gloved hands off on my coat.

_So easy_.

* * *

><p>POV- Emily<p>

I cried all the way to his apartment. Edward didn't say anything though, which I was grateful for.

I felt horrible, like I could have done something to prevent this, but I knew even if I went back in time I wouldn't be able to change anything. Edward and I got there in about ten minutes. After him insisting I take his room I gave in and got settled.

Walking out with my pj's and toiletries in hand, I let him know I was going to take a shower. When I looked in the mirror I cringed slightly.

My green eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying, my hair frizzy. As I stepped under the hot water my body instantly relaxed some.

Getting out I brushed my long hair into a braid and went to go eat. I heard Edward talking on the phone and stopped in the hallway. He was talking quietly but fast. After a few moments he hung up with a huff of frustration.

When I walked in he was sitting at the small table with his head in his hands.

I took the seat across from him.

"Are you okay, Edward?", I asked.

He looked up and said, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

I didn't say anything, only staring into his dark green eyes waiting for an answer.

He sighed and said,"I'm fine, Emily. Really. Don't worry about me okay?", he said, putting his hand on mine.

Edward got up and ordered Chinese food. While eating he flipped through the channels and landed on the news.

My parents death was broadcasted on the screen. My eyes started to water, my bottom lip quivering. Abruptly I got up. Edward quickly turned off the tv.

"Emily?"

"I'm going to bed", I managed to say.

Getting under the covers I lay on my side. Feeling physically and emotionally drained, I fall asleep quickly.

_I was under my bed again. The person with the big black boots walked throughout my room. The other person stayed in front of my door. I couldn't help but panic. What if they found me? They stopped right at the foot of my bed._

_Suddenly a face appeared in my vision. There were no eyes, mouth, or nose. I screamed and screamed but I couldn't hear anything. Just laughing. Horrible, macabre laughing. Then he was gone. Just like that. I sighed with relief and looked to my left._

_Only to be faced with him again. I was pulled out from under the bed by my legs. I started screaming again. My fingers clawed at the hardwood floor but I couldn't escape. I was flipped over, the man holding me down. His hand grabbed my chin and a knife was held to the corner of my mouth._

_Next thing I know I have a smile just like my parents did._

I jolt awake and scream. I sit up quickly, breathing heavy. Looking around I realize I'm in not in my house, I'm still at Edward's apartment. My hands feel my cheeks and there is no smile. I had been crying though, my cheeks wet from the tears.

Edward barges into the room suddenly, looking alert.

"Are you okay, Emily?!"

"I-I'm fine, just a nightmare", I manage to stutter out.

He's looking at me with a concerned look. A look reminded me of my dad and the occasional times he was caring, when he was actually home.

"I'm fine, Edward", I say, my tone a little stronger now.

He nods and walks to the door. Just before closing it he looks back and says goodnight.

I lay back down but I don't dare fall asleep yet. Looking at the clock I see that it's 2:30 am.

Closing my eyes I try to think of something happy, but nothing comes to me. It didn't surprise me though. How could you think of something happy when things are so bad? There isn't anything happy about my life right now. There is no bright side. I felt that it couldn't get any worse than this.

A memory then comes to me.

The day of graduation last year. When I was walking down off of the stage after getting my diploma I saw both of my parents. My dad was normally gone all day and late into the night for work, and my mother worked during the day. Just from seeing both of them made me the happiest I had been in a while. I sat down with my two best friends, Edward and Maria, for a while. When I got up my dad was gone. Mom said he went to work, like always. I wished I knew what he did at Wayne Tower.

I pushed the memory to the back of my mind and tried to sleep.

Eventually I fall into another deep sleep. The nightmare doesn't come back but I wake up feeling groggy.

* * *

><p>The next morning I ungracefully make my way out to the kitchen and wonder what time it is. Making myself coffee I see a note on the small kitchen table.<p>

'I'll be gone the whole day, got work stuff to do. Sorry I couldn't be there with you but make yourself at home! Here's a short and easy riddle:  
>The more you have of it, the less you see. What am I?<br>-Edward'

I thought about the riddle for a minute but I still felt out of it.

My brows furrowed. Why the sudden riddle? He hasn't done that in a long time. But I brushed it off as him just being the weird person he is. Typical Edward.

Sitting down I drink my coffee slowly. The sudden idea to go get the newspaper popped into my head. Then I could see if the police put anything about my parents murder in there and if there is a murderer suspected yet.

But then I thought, would Edward want me to go out the day after my parents were murdered? Probably not.

It is during the day though so there should be no problem. I know how Gotham is and how the people are. Gotham isn't the safest but it's early. What could go wrong?

Then I got the riddle. It was easy.

Darkness.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be up sooner than this one was! Thanks for reading! Please review! I love seeing reviews (:<p> 


	3. The Joker

Hello hello everyone! This chapter came to me quicker than I expected but I decided to not keep you guys waiting! Thank you so much for the reviews and follows/favorites!

CleverGirlWho- Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoy it! Thanks for the compliments too! Love your name btw (:

Catfishing- I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Thank you :D

BumbleBee- Aw thank you :D I love how you tried to solve it! Thank you for your compliments too!

Jasmine Scarthing- Thank you :D Indeed he is!

I just realized I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter!

Thank you to **BloodyGrim **for following and favoriting the story and following me!

Disclaimer- I do not the Joker or the Riddler/Edward Nashton, but I do own my OC Emily Noakes.

* * *

><p>People stared. Their eyes watched my every move it seemed. They new who I was now. My parents' death had been broadcasted last night and apparently all this morning.<p>

Someone was starting up murders in the city. The cops _claimed_ they didn't know who, but I remembered the recognition in Lieutenant Gordon's eyes when he saw the Joker card.

Something was up, and I wanted to find out what. It could lead me to the murder of my parents, I could find out who this thug was and put them in jail.

I had called up my other best friend, Maria, earlier to have coffee. Now I'm walking down the streets of Gotham City to a small café Edward, Maria and I used to go to.

When I step through the door of the café the smell of coffee and pastries hit me. I search the place but then hear my name being called.

"Emily!"

My head turned to the right and there was Maria sitting at a small table for two next to the window.

After making my way over to her she pulls me into one of her big hugs. She doesn't say anything but I know she's upset about my parents.

We sit down in silence.

"How are you, Emily?"

I sigh, "As good as I can be."

Maria stares at me with big brown eyes. Dark brown hair, determined face, and same girly-ish style; a frilly blouse, jeans, and black boots.

"I'm okay, Maria. Really", I said with a sad smile.

"You know I'm here for you anytime Emily. Don't push anyone out, _please_."

"I won't", I say smiling a bit.

"Good!", she said patting my hand. "Now, would you like some coffee?"

I nod my head and wait for her to come back. While waiting I check the newspaper stand. No newspapers.

I'll have to try again tomorrow.

* * *

><p>After coffee with Maria I took a walk around the city. I needed fresh air and time to think.<p>

I thought back to what Gordon said about me finding somewhere to stay. He had said preferably out of Gotham, but I don't want to go away, not now. Staying with Edward would be fine.

But why had he said out of Gotham? He had said I could stay under police too. This murderer must be pretty dangerous. Why else would he want me to move out of Gotham? And, the murderer must be in Gotham already. Lieutenant Gordon may know a little of what they're working with here. He obviously knows about the Joker card. I need to get the Joker card and take it back. It could help me on my search for the murderer.

I sat at a park for a little bit. Watching the kids play on the playground made me miss the good days. Where there was nothing to fear, nothing to worry about. They all looked so happy, so carefree.

Getting up from my seat on the bench, I started my way back to Edward's apartment.

The chilly winter air bit at me, making me zip up my black coat. I thought of how cold it was and how I wanted to get back to the warm apartment.

The apartment was empty but it was warm when I got back. I enjoyed the warmth and quietness. Soon after, I fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>Two Days Later:<p>

I walk up the steps to Edward's apartment and open the door.

When I walk in Edward is at the table again. He looked stressed out for some reason.

"Edward? Are you okay?", I asked concerned.

"Where were you?", he asked suddenly.

"I was out."

"Doing what?"

"I went out on a walk, and I was looking for a newspaper again", I said a little annoyed. "Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Emily your parents were just _murdered_!"

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out Edward", I said coldly.

"I don't think you should be walking around the city by yourself. That murderer could still be out there! He could be watching your every move!"

Turning around I sigh and hang up my coat.

"I think you should leave Gotham for a while, like Lieutenant Gordon said."

"What?", I asked incredulously.

"Just for a couple of years until this murderer or whoever it is is gone. They can forget about you and move on", Edward said.

"Couple of years? Edward, I don't want to leave. I'll be fine here!"

"Emily-"

"Or if you want I could live in a different apartment for a while and have the police protect me!"

"No, Emily, the police won't be enough! You don't know how the Joker is!", he said, his voice raising.

"Who?"

Edward looked away from me, then sighed.

"The Joker? Is that who this guy is? The murderer?"

"I wasn't going to tell you yet but yes, that's what he goes by."

He continues as I sit across the table from him,"The police found out who he was after a few banks have been robbed lately. I want you to get out of here before he starts making his attacks bigger."

"When were you going to tell me this?"

"I don't know, Emily."

"I think I deserve to know who the murderer of my parents are."

I get up from the table and make my way to the bedroom. Sitting on the bed I think and let the information sink in.

The Joker. So that's who this guy is. Funny name. He doesn't sound too dangerous or threatening.

Edward wanted me to leave for a while.

My phone buzzed. When I looked I saw that it was Maria. She said that she talked to Edward earlier and she agrees that I should leave for a while.

I sigh and lay down on my side. Maybe I will leave for a couple years. But I won't be gone for long.

I'll come back ready. Ready to face the murderer, and maybe make him pay for what he's done.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review if you want to see more (:<p> 


	4. Leaving Gotham City

Hey guys! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews and favorites! Just to let you guys know, there will be a two year time jump in the next chapter! And sorry, this one is short again. But let's get on with the chapter! Geronimo!

Jasmine Scarthing- Thank you! I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out (:

muffin- Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it (: hope to see you review again!

BumbleBee- I like that part too, I thought it would be funny! Keep reading then (: Oh, and by the way, I seriously can't think of the answer to the riddle! You have me stumped!

Also, thank you to _Pennyworth Rho_ for favoriting the story!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Joker or the Riddler/Edward Nashton, but I do own my OC, Emily Noakes.

* * *

><p>Two Weeks Later:<p>

I had called up my aunt in Colorado to see if I could stay with her. She said I could but when I told for how long she was thoroughly surprised.

"Two years? Emily, you really want to stay away from there that long?", she asked.

"Well, no. But my friends think its a good idea to leave for a while.. Maybe they're right", I said, just a bit disappointed.

"Some friends you have. But they're only wanting to keep you safe, Emily."

"I know."

I didn't want to leave. Not at all.

Today I'm going out to the café again to look at the newspapers.

After Edward and I had argued, he wouldn't talk to me. It wasn't my fault though, he doesn't need to be so overprotective and pushy. I know he cares but he shouldn't worry about me that much.

I walk fast down the busy streets of Gotham. Cars were honking loudly, people bustled about on the sidewalks. Everything seemed back to normal.

About five days ago the Gotham City Bank was robbed by some thugs. I haven't heard much more though. They might have said something on the news but I haven't payed much attention to it.

When I stepped into the warm café the same petite blonde woman I've seen the past couple of days greeted me as usual.

I made my way to the stand and picked up a newspaper. On the front page was the scariest thing I've ever seen.

This man had a ghostly white face, black eyes and scars that were carved from the edges of his lips up to his cheeks that made a ghastly bright red smile.

It was truly horrifying.

I dropped the newspaper and quickly left the café, trying to stay calm.

I felt anger building up inside of me.

He robbed the Gotham City Bank.

And he murdered my parents.

* * *

><p>When I got back to Edward's apartment there was a cop there. He was here to ask me questions.<p>

Edward had been putting it off for me but I couldn't wait any longer.

"Emily I'm here to ask you some questions about the day your parents were murdered", the cop said.

I'd never seen him before. His name tag read 'Nelson'. He looks a bit young so maybe he's new.

Nelson gestured for me to sit down on the couch. Once I sat down he sat in the chair across from me.

"Could you describe to me what you saw that night?"

I recalled the images that were forever plastered in my mind, although I didn't want to.

"I didn't see any faces. I had hid under my bed right before the murderer walked in my room. The man had long purple pinstriped pants, he had big black boots with... blood splattered on them."

I swallowed hard and let the cop quickly scratch the information onto the small notepad.

He looked like he was about to ask me something else but I remembered there was another person there.

"There was another person actually. They had black boots on too, but they were told to stay outside my room to keep watch. I don't know who it was. Maybe a thug of his?"

"Possibly. We didn't find any finger prints so it would be hard to say who it was", he said. "Did you here anything when your parents were murdered? Or after the fact?"

"I heard my mother and father scream. My mother yelled 'what are _you_ doing here?' but that's all. She sounded surprised too..", I said trailing off.

"It could possibly be the fact that the Joker was there", he stated.

"Yeah."

"Well, I think I have the information I need. Thank you, Ms. Noakes."

Nelson got up, said bye and shut the door behind him.

Edward walked out of the kitchen. He didn't say anything, he just walked past me and into his room.

Giving a heavy sigh, I go into my room and grab my suitcase. Time to pack.

* * *

><p>Three Days Later:<p>

Today I leave Gotham for the next two years. I felt upset. This is my hometown and I had to leave it for _two years_.

It'll be horrible.

Edward and Maria are going to take me to the airport later tonight. My flight is long but I figure I'll sleep most of the way there.

Since yesterday I've thought about the conversation I had with the cop. For some reason the fact that someone else was there with the Joker bothered me.

Why did my mom sound so surprised? Was she surprised because the thug was someone she wasn't expecting? Or was it really just the Joker? Did my mother or father know the Joker?

Maybe I was overthinking this. But I couldn't help it.

Why did the Joker murder _my_ parents of all people? What did my parents have to do with the Joker?

I finished packing my stuff up and decided to take a nap before leaving.

Edward came in to wake me up about an hour later. It was time to head to the airport.

It took twenty minutes to get there. Maria was a bit upset that I was leaving for so long. She wanted to come with me but she had a steady job and couldn't leave it.

Right before I left to board the plane, we all pulled into a group hug.

Someone on the intercom announced the plane was going to be leaving soon. I let go of my best friends and said bye.

My seat was in the middle of the plane and I made sure I got the window seat. There wasn't too many people on this flight so it was nice and quiet.

Five minutes later the plane started to take off. I found myself getting emotional, I was going to miss it here.

But I won't be gone for long.

The plane climbed higher and higher into the gray sky. The city became smaller in view.

Gotham disappeared beneath me under the clouds.

* * *

><p>Why do you guys think her mom sounded so surprised? What did her parents have to do with the Joker of all people? Post your thoughts on the chapter in your review! Thanks for reading :D<p> 


	5. Riley Lynn Monroe

Hello everybody! Another update, yay! I've been updating more frequently because it is spring break! *cheering*. This chapter is a two year time jump! Hope you guys like changes too. Let's get on with it! Allons-y!

Jasmine Scarthing- Thank you! And interesting theory too!

BumbleBee- Hmmm. I really don't know the answer to the riddle. I haven't even looked it up! If I was a detective in Gotham I would do horribly if I had to sole one of the Riddler's riddles. Interesting comments too! I wonder if you'll be right in the end about your theories.

Western- Thank you so much! There are many changes to her. Hope to see you review again! (:

Thank you to _**Sayuri494**_ for favoriting the story, and to _**girlsacred**_ for following and favoriting the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker or the Riddler/Edward Nashton, but I do own my OC.

* * *

><p>Two Years Later:<p>

Time to go home. Two years away from home and I finally get to go back.

The day after I get to Gotham I will go back to Edward's apartment. Edward and I had kept in touch. I would text him every day right when I came to Colorado, just to check on him, ask him if he's doing okay.

He said he was okay but I could tell he was a little upset. He would never show his true feelings anyways. Edward always talked to my mom, seeing she was home a lot more than my dad. My dad had a job at Wayne Enterprise for a while so he always worked.

I wonder if they still had his things. I'll have to stop over there. Nobody would recognize me though.

Throughout the past two years I built up a new identity. My name is Riley Lynn Monroe. I kept my middle name only. I changed my name right when I came to Colorado so the Joker wouldn't be able to track me down, if he were to do that.

I had also taken up a self defense class again. When I was younger my parents put me in one, just so I could be safe when walking home or around the city. I can now fully protect and defend myself.

My appearance has changed too. I dyed my hair to a dark brown, it's still long though.

The once bright green eyes I had were darker, filled with frustration, filled with questions. They were green with enmity, for the Joker.

I have kept up on the news too. The Joker was a horrible person.

In just a month he beat down the Batman so hard he forced him into hiding. He destroyed the city and the citizens in it.

Gotham's White Knight, Harvey Dent, was supposedly murdered by the Batman. I don't believe that for one second though. Batman doesn't kill and I don't think he ever did kill anyone. The Joker did.

The Joker was caught and put in Arkham Asylum, and has been there since. Someone new appeared then. A man who leaves riddles for the police. I laughed a bit. Leaving riddles is strange, but who in Gotham isn't?

But today is the day I go back to my home. I can start over with my new identity. And I can find out why my parents were murdered.

The plane I board will leave at six o' clock. I look at the clock. The red numbers read five thirty.

I sigh and get up off of my bed, making my way to my suitcase. I double check everything. My gun was folded inside one of my shirts, and I had a picture of my parents, Edward and I.

My aunt had passed away last year, sadly, so I was taking a bus to the airport by myself.

The bus got there at 5:50, leaving me with little time to get to the plane. I got there just in time though.

* * *

><p>When the plane landed in Gotham it was around midnight. The sky looked black, but the city lights shined bright. I had missed it here.<p>

I needed to find a place to stay over night. Somewhere cheap. I hailed a cab and asked the driver to take me to a hotel not far from where I used to live.

Within twenty minutes we arrived. Right after I payed the cab he sped off quickly. Maybe it was the fact that we were pretty close to the Narrows.

The hotel was a bit run down. A woman who looked to be in her forties was sitting behind a dark wood desk, feet propped up on it and smacking the bubble gum she had in her mouth. I looked behind her and saw there were many keys,

I cleared my throat, "Hi. Could I get a room please? Maybe somewhere on the seventh floor? I would like to be on the floor in the middle, if that's okay."

She smacked her gum some more and turned a page in her magazine. I looked a around and huffed a bit.

The woman looked behind her and grabbed a random key.

She handed it to me and said,"On the second floor", then went back to her magazine.

Raising an eyebrow I opened my mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

Making my way up to the room I unlock the door and get settled. I slept the whole way on the plane so now I'm not tired.

I decide to unpack my things and put them in the drawers. My gun rests at the bottom inside of my sweatshirt. I take it out and sit on the bed, looking at it.

Maybe I could do it. Maybe I could just kill the Joker with one shot. But could I do it? Could I actually kill someone? Maybe, but probably not.

Sighing, I turn on the TV. The news came on and an eerie glow was cast around the room.

The title read, 'THE JOKER ESCAPES FROM ARKHAM ASYLUM.'

_Again_. Was it really much of a surprise? The clown is now out of the box. Right when I come back to Gotham too, how coincidental.

After a while I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up it was late morning. Getting up I put on a dark blue long sleeve shirt, my leather jacket, dark wash pants and combat boots. I grab my money and ID too.

Today I'm going to see if I can get the joker card at the police station.

I walk to the station which is about five blocks away. The chilly November air makes me shiver. I walk a bit faster, wanting to get out of the cold.

When I get there, there are only three cops in. Walking up to the desk the cop greets me.

"Hello miss. What can I do for ya?"

He looked to be in his thirties about. He had slight wrinkles and his hair was greying a bit.

"Hi. I'm here to look at some evidence that was found at my friend's parents murder scene."

"I'm sorry but we can't give evidence to just anybody."

"But my friend's parents are dead! She needs to see this!", I said, my voice starting to raise a bit.

I felt the anger building up again.

"Miss, we can't. I'm not authorized to do that either", he said.

A familiar cop walked in the room. Greying brown hair, same with the mustache. Officer Gordon. I hope he doesn't recognize me.

"Is there a problem here?", Gordon asked.

"I would just like some evidence from my friend's parents murder scene", I said.

"We can't give people the evidence from a crime or murder scene, I'm sorry", he said kindly.

Then he looked at me strange. His brows furrowed and he tilted his head.

"Don't I know you from somewhere? I feel like I've seen you before", he said trying to remember.

"Uh, no I don't think so. Maybe you've seen me around the city?", I said trying to change the subject.

"Well I better get going. Um, thank you anyway!"

I rushed out the door and down the street. Once I was a block or two away I got a hungry feeling in my stomach.

There was a mini mart not far from here, if I remembered correctly. I think I have enough money too.

After getting chips I was walking down the isles when I saw a man stealing candy. Before he saw me I quickly looked away. I didn't want to get shot or beat up.

I grabbed some water, payed for my stuff and went back to the hotel.

When I got back I sat in silence eating and playing with the gun.

It'll be good to see Edward tomorrow. I've been alone for too long now.

Something inside me has changed, I hope Edward won't realize that. I wonder if he's changed at all.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review (:<p> 


	6. An Old Friend

Hello hello everyone! So sorry this took so long! But I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully you'll like this one too! Thank you to the reviewers and followers as always (:

Live-Laugh-Sing - I will! Sorry for the wait by the way.

BumbleBee- Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. You may see some Riddler in this chapter so read on (:

Thank you so much to all of the new followers/people who favorited!

**-trudes193  
>-Live-Laugh-Sing<br>-ashthetyto  
>-skittlexninja<strong>

I hope to see you guys review sometime (:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker or the Riddler/Edward Nashton, but I do own my OC.

* * *

><p>POV- Edward Nashton<p>

A riddle. It all started with riddles. Every question, every moment. It led up to this. To me.

My childhood led up to me being who I am today. My abusive father, people at school bullying me. It all led up to this time and this day.

It all starts with a question.

A question that nags at your brain. A question that constantly prods at your mind, making you mad just trying to answer it.

Mad to the point where you can't take it anymore. It completely consumes you, the madness that is.

But we're all mad here aren't we?

All of the questioning, the riddles, the madness, the abusing, the bullying, has led up to this moment.

To who I am today.

The Riddler.

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

I have to walk a few blocks to get to Edward's apartment but I remember how to get there.

The only thing I was afraid of was it being awkward between Edward and I. We both left off on a bad note.

As I got to his door I hesitated when knocking. Would he remember that I was coming? Would he even want to see me? I knocked three times and waited.

Soon he opened the door.

Edward looked the same but a bit taller, same deep green eyes though and his dark brown hair had grown a bit.

He also seemed different somehow, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He seemed to give off a different vibe.

His clothes were weird though. A green suit complete with a green bowler hat.

We both looked at each other funny, our faces frowning. He didn't recognize me at first, but then his eyes showed a flash of recognition.

"Emily?"

I nodded my head and looked up at him.

"You look so... different", he said. "A good different though. Wanna come in?"

He stepped to the side and let me through. I walked inside and stood in the middle of the apartment. My hands were in my jacket pockets as I awkwardly stood there.

"So! How've you been, Emily?", he said suddenly.

"I've been okay I got a new name. Riley Lynn Monroe it is now."

"Riley Lynn Monroe", he said. "You kept your middle name. I like it."

"Thank you", I said smiling.

Then I noticed the strange green suit again.

"So um, what's with the suit?", I asked.

He frowned a bit at me.

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that I just..", I said trailing off.

We both laughed then, just like old times.

"I just bought because I liked it. Nothing special", he said.

I felt like there was more to it, but I didn't press on.

"So what have you been doing since I've been gone?", I asked.

We both sat down at the small table.

"Well, I got a steady job now. The man I work with is crazy but it's cool. We make deals with people and catch the people that don't make the deals with us. He seems to like my help too."

"Wow! That's great Edward", I said smiling. I was truly happy for him.

No wonder he seemed more confident.

"Thank you", he said with a smirk.

"What've you been doing?", he asked me, studying my face.

"When I left I changed my name, just in case the Joker would track me down. I signed up for a self defense class too, which I enjoyed."

"I kept up with the news too! It must've been horrible with the Joker around. I was scared something would happen to you or Maria."

"Nope. We're both great! She got a steady job too. I think she might be working for some big boss guy. She won't tell me who it is though", he said trailing off.

"That's strange. I wonder why."

"How is your Aunt?"

"Oh, she passed away early last year", I said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Emily."

We sat there in silence for a moment.

"Want some coffee?", he asked suddenly.

It startled me a bit but I covered it up and said okay.

He jumped up and went to the small kitchen area.

Edward seemed so much more... different. He seemed more confident, not shy or quiet like he used to be either.

I looked around the room. The same furniture was still here. While waiting for my coffee I walked to the window and looked out to the gloomy city.

When I turned around I saw a newspaper on the coffee table. Edward sat back down at the table with our coffees. I brought the newspaper with me to read.

On the front page the headline said, 'NEW CRIMINAL LEAVES RIDDLES FOR COPS?'

"This criminal seems really strange. He doesn't seem to act like any of the criminals in this city. Doesn't seem like much of a criminal at all", I said, then taking a sip of the warm coffee.

"Oh. That riddle guy?"

"Yeah."

Later in the article it talks about the Joker _and_ the riddle guy. They think he may be working with the Joker. It would make sense though, the Joker just breaks out of Arkham and now the riddle guy appears suddenly.

But then again, does the Joker really work with any other criminals? It doesn't seem like it.

"What else does it say?", Edward asks.

"Well they think the riddle guy may be working with the Joker."

"Hm. Doesn't seem like something the Joker would do, working with other criminals", he said.

"That's what I was thinking."

I looked through the rest of the newspaper. There were smaller articles on other murders of families or just random people off the street, making me think of my parents. The riddle guy has the spotlight now.

"I'm going to try to figure out why the Joker killed my parents", I said, the words flying out of my mouth.

"What?! Emily, are you crazy?!", he almost shouted.

"What? No! I just need to figure out why. That's all!"

"Emily, no. It would be too dangerous for a girl like you to do that."

"A girl like me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It didn't mean anything! I don't want you getting hurt, alright?"

"I should be able to do this if I want to, Edward!"

"What's the point?"

I was taken aback by that.

"What do you mean what's the point?"

"Emily, your parents are _dead_. They have been and will be. So what's the point of going out there trying figure all of this out? It won't change anything."

Tears pricked at my eyes. I blinked a few times to keep them back.

"Yes I know they are, _Edward_. I'm going to do it whether you want me to or not."

I turned, grabbed my jacket and headed towards the door.

"Oh, and _don't_ talk about my parents like that", I bit back.

Opening the door I quickly walked down the hall and ran down the stairs.

A couple tears spilled out of my eyes. I berated myself for being so emotional and wiped them away, frustrated.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Please review if you want to see the next chapter and let me know what you thought about the chapter in your review (:<p> 


	7. Rising

Hi guys! I'm really sorry about the late update. School happened so I'm sure a lot of you know what that's like! The people who have followed/favorited should start reviewing too, I'd love to hear your thoughts! (:

Jasmine Scarthing- Thank you! Hmm interesting thoughts too!

BumbleBee- Wow! I can't believe I didn't get that. Haha! Thank you for the compliments and I'm glad you see how they have changed and that they probably have more than they are letting on (:

Thank you for followers/favorites:  
>-I'm a fire truck<br>-jokerchic101  
>-Tonari<p>

* * *

><p>October 12th, 2008:<p>

"Would you just tell me what's going on?", Emily's mother said, frustrated.

She was on the verge of tears. Her husband, Daniel, was clearly stressed out but he wouldn't say why. He wouldn't tell her a thing.

He was never home because of his job, never home for his daughter who just turned nineteen, never home for his wife.

It was going to tear the family apart.

"I can't! Okay? I've already told you this, Ellie", he said, his voice raising.

"Why?! You're never home, you're never here for Emily and I, and all you do is blame it on your job!"

Daniel sighed and turned from his wife, looking out at the street. It was cold and pouring outside.

"Should I give Mr. Wayne a call and tell him to cut your hours back?", she asked.

"No! No. Just leave it to me. Don't call anyone. Alright?"

"Why can't you just tell me the truth?", Ellie said with her eyes watering. "I don't want any secrets anymore."

Daniel gave in and sighed, turning to face Ellie.

"I've been working on a project for the company. I have to keep it a secret. I'll tell you as soon as I can though, okay?"

Down the hall Emily had her ear pressed to the shut door, listening to her parents argument. Her face in a frown.

This was one of the many that she heard the month before her parents died.

As she sunk down to the carpet, leaning up against her door, she put her head back. Emily closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>POV- Emily Noakes<p>

I walked quickly down the street. The sun was already setting over the city and it was getting dark.

The streets were already clearing. People here knew not to be out past a certain time.

Who knows what Gotham holds at night? Well, plenty of people knew. They learned the hard way or from hearing around.

Soon I ended up at a big park that had a playground and a grassy field.

I took a seat on one of the park benches and took a moment to recollect my thoughts. Putting my head into my hands I took a deep breath.

My brain was scattered and I was frustrated. I didn't think Edward would ever say something like that to me. Why would he? I should go see him again soon, possibly apologize.

I didn't realize I was crying a little. Wiping away the couple tears, I took another deep breath, trying to calm down.

No more crying.

There was something different about him, maybe not too much but he's definitely changed.

Maybe I could ask him what happened when I was gone. Maybe it's work? No. He said his job was steady.

Could it be his boss? Probably not. His boss was crazy but he said it was cool.

I shook my head. I can figure that out when I go back to see him.

Getting up I walked out of the park and started to make my way back to the hotel. It was some blocks away so I had time to clear my head.

While on my way back I was walking past an alley way when I heard something.

When I looked it was a thug beating on some woman. Frowning I decided I'd do something about it. I looked around to see if there was anyone else here. I had to help this woman.

I could hear her crying. Keeping to the shadows, I crept closer to the thug. Punch after slap he hurt the woman even further.

"Hey asshole!", I yelled out.

Right when he turned I gave him a good kick in the shin.

Grabbing his shoulder I kneed him in the stomach twice. The thug grunted a bit.

Backing away I turned to the woman who is on the ground coughing.

"It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here alright?", I told her.

Suddenly I was grabbed by my jacket. I have a yelp of fear.

The thug threw me to the ground. I landed on my right arm and heard a slight crack.

I bit my lip and got up.

He tried to punch my face but I blocked it. The thug was a bit big and slow, but strong. I on the other hand was quicker than he was.

I gave him a couple more blows to the stomach. Suddenly he changed and grabbed the women again.

"No! No please don't hurt me! Help me please", she said panicking.

"Please just put her down. Just put her down. If you want someone to hurt take me, but not her", I said to the thug.

His fat arm was wrapped around the poor women's neck. She was suffocating. I had to do something quick.

Then I remembered I had put my gun in my jacket pocket. I reached inside my pocket and grabbed it, pointing it at the thug.

"Put her down. Or I _will_ shoot you."

"Ha! You're just a girl. What could you possibly do to me?"

I was boiling with anger. This thug thinks he can just take me down? He thinks I can't stand up to him? Well, he's wrong.

"This."

Pointing the gun at his knee, I pulled the trigger. I heard a crack, a cry of pain following.

The thug dropped the women and then he fell to he ground, clutching his kneecap.

The women sat herself up against the wall.

I walked over to him and gave him one last punch in the head, and knocked him unconscious.

But as I punched him I realized he was wearing something over his face. It was plastic like and hard.

I picked up the mask. It was a clown mask, with a frown.

"You must work for the Joker", I said to myself.

Bringing out my phone I dialed 911 and told them where the lady and I were. The police and ambulance arrived in about five to ten minutes.

I was watching the ambulance leave when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

When I turned it was Gordon.

"Hello I- hey I've seen you before haven't I?"

"No I'm afraid not, I just moved here a few days ago", I lied.

He stared at me for a moment but then moved on with his question.

"Well, I'm here to ask you a few questions about earlier."

"What's your name by the way?", he asked.

"Anna Blackwell."

"Okay Anna. Could you describe to me what you saw?"

"I was walking back to my hotel when I heard the woman crying in this alleyway. I had to help her, so I ran over and started beating up the thug here. When I finished I noticed his mask, which is the clown one right here", I explained. "It kind of looks like he would be working with the Joker."

Gordon stopped writing information down and looked at me.

"How would you know about that? You said you moved here just a few days ago", he said suspiciously.

"I-I just got an internship at the Gotham City Bank and they said that was the one that was robbed years back. I went home and looked at pictures", I said quickly.

Gordon narrowed his eyes at me.

"That'll be all Ms. Blackwell. Thank you."

I sighed with some relief and started walking away from the scene. Rushing back to the hotel I got there within minutes.

He almost caught me. I needed to be more careful with what I say.

But I had grabbed the Joker mask on the way out. I could try to find out where the Joker is and who else is working for him.

As far as some people know I just moved here. They don't know who I am and I intend on keeping it that way.

The rest of the night I spent pondering what I will do and how I'm supposed to find the Joker.

Could I do this on my own?

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! Please review :D<p> 


	8. A Familiar Face

Hi everybody! I hope you all are still reading. I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it too! Thank you for reading, reviewing and following!

Thank you to **RanishaRayon** for following and favoriting! Hope to see you review!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Joker or the Riddler/Edward Nashton but I do own my OC, Emily Noakes/Riley Monroe.

* * *

><p>Halloween Day, 2008:<p>

"Honey please don't go out for too long, okay?", Ellie said with a motherly tone.

"Yes mom!", Emily said, rolling her eyes jokingly. "See you tomorrow!", she called.

She was dropping off Emily at a friends party. Ellie had a feeling something was going to happen tonight.

It wasn't a good feeling.

But it was Halloween and anything could happen in Gotham on this day. Just like any other day, it wasn't safe.

She drove off anyways, off to her destination.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Daniel sat at his desk. Head in his hands and a cup of coffee next to him, the fourth cup.

He was stressed out about his job, his boss was stressing him out and he worried about his nineteen year old daughter. Worried about her safety.

Daniel had a lot on his mind. Getting up, he walks down the stairs to the kitchen, going to get another cup of coffee.

The smell of the freshly brewed coffee made him relax a bit.

Though he felt as if someone was watching him. He slowly lifted his hand, grabbing a kitchen knife with his right, coffee in the left.

As soon as he turned around he was met with someone he didn't expect. The cup fell out of his hand, and shattered to the floor.

"Wh- what the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

Halloween. The day I have been dreading since I came back to this city.

Just like any other day, it wasn't safe. Who knows what will happen?

Will the Joker make an appearance? Will every villain in Arkham Asylum break out _yet_ again? Will a building

get blown up into pieces?

I remembered when the Scarecrow broke out of Arkham on Halloween. It was scary, he gassed everyone he saw on the streets with his fear gas.

My mind raced with these possibilities and questions. There were endless questions. But I had one thing on my mind today.

To find out some information on the Joker. I could start to figure out where he is and why he killed my parents.

I took out the clown mask that I took from the thug. As I looked at it in my hands I thought to the pictures I had seen on the Gotham Times website.

While I was gone the Joker and some of his henchmen had stolen money from the Gotham City Bank. Each henchman was killed off one by one, and it was revealed that the Joker was actually there on the scene (and) took part in the robbery. Nobody knew this of course.

But the Joker and his henchmen wore these kind of masks during the robbery.

I figured I could go to the Narrows and try to find some information. An old black backpack I found in the room would hold the mask.

I'll question people about things that have happened, if they've seen anything. Hopefully some people would talk, but I doubt it.

People around here knew when not to talk. They knew what the consequences could be.

For a while I practiced throwing the knife I had, trying to perfect my aiming. I needed to get good at it.

If I were to go up against the Joker, I would need to be somewhat good at it.

Apparently the Joker's signature weapon is a pocket knife. Though, in all the pictures I've seen he's had a gun.

After a few hours of sitting around, throwing knifes and planning, it was finally dark. Time to go.

I put on my leather jacket and combat boots. The small knife went in my pocket, a gun in my boot and I grabbed my phone and wallet.

On my way out I saw the lady at the front desk, smacking her gum and reading yet another magazine. She didn't take one glance at me as I walked out.

As I made my way out of the hotel, the cool air felt nice in my face. There were surprisingly a lot of people around here, seeing it's near the Narrows.

There were a few costumes as villains who had scared and corrupted the city. Including a Scarecrow, which was frightening. I stayed far away from him.

I made my way closer to the Narrows and there were still crowds of people. It was strange.

Then I figured it out, there were tons of parties and clubs open tonight. It was the perfect place and day.

I ducked into an alley and took out the mask. I pondered about putting it on and walking around but I decided against it.

Putting my backpack on I walked down the alley and went through a few others.

I came up behind a club and saw a few druggies and drunks.

"Excuse me? Hi, could I ask you some questions?", I asked one of them.

"I don't want to answer _any_ of your questions stupid girl. Now get out of here", the drunk slurred.

Then unexpectedly he splashed beer on me. I rolled my eyes and gave a heavy sigh. They all laughed at my face. Okay, no more being nice.

I lunged at the drunk and threw his beer bottle to the side. The glass shattering on the wall behind me. I grabbed his shirt in my hands. The druggie's eyes widened at the sudden violence.

"What can you tell me about the Joker?", I said in a calm but aggressive voice.

"W-what? I-I don't-", he stuttered.

"Don't lie to me!"

I lifted the clown mask.

"Does this look familiar? Huh?", I asked him.

His eyes grew bigger at the sight of it.

That's what I thought. I smirked a bit.

"Okay okay yes I've seen him before. But if I talk I'll get killed!"

I growled in anger, pushed him away from me and walked off.

People crowded the streets over here. The clubs were about two blocks down.

Suddenly someone pushed past me with their shoulder.

"Hey watch it!", I said.

The man looked at me. White face, black eyes, red smile, purple clothes and hat.

I gasped, then he ran off.

Following after him I pushed my way through the crowd. People got shoved into other people. I was speed walking but I was loosing my breath.

He was tall though so I looked for the purple hat and green hair.

Then I collided with someone and we both fell.

"I'm so sorry! Sorry!", I said to the person.

As soon as I got up I searched the crowds. I was blinded by the fact that he was here._ The Joker_ was here. Where was he? I couldn't loose him.

"Where are you. Where are you?", I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! What do you think Emily's dad is up to? Please review if you want to see another chapter (:<p> 


	9. Ally

Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you so much as always for the reviews and favorites/follows. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

Jasmine Scarthing- Very strange indeed. Good to see you review again!

BumbleBee- Thank you so much! There will be quite a lot of flashbacks from now on. Glad you are enjoying!

Thank you for the follows/favorites:

-**AviaLovette**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker or the Riddler/Edward Nashton but I do own my OC, Riley Monroe.

* * *

><p>Halloween 2008:<p>

Ellie sat down at the bar.

"One beer please", she asked dully.

She sighed and looked around, only seeing thugs and various drunks. Thankfully no criminals were there tonight.

This was the bar and club she came to regularly. Ellie claimed she wasn't a drunk, which she wasn't, but she was close.

The beer came sliding to her. She drank the whole thing in a couple gulps.

After a few drinks Ellie forgot about her problems, her absent husband and anything that was on her mind.

Her thoughts were jumbled from the alcohol, but she didn't realize it.

Ellie stayed there the whole night and up until dawn. It was a long night.

Daniel had a long night too. Running around town made him exhausted.

Nothing was going right.

He couldn't focus on anything. His life was threatened, and so was his wife's, and daughter's.

If only this hadn't happened.

While all of this was happening, Emily didn't have a care in the world just like her mom.

She was having a blast with her two best friends, Edward and Maria. They were going around the city to different clubs, dancing the night away, while her parents were caught up in their own problems.

Emily knew they had problems and things were going on but she didn't know how serious it was.

And she never would know.

She didn't think about school, or problems with her absent parents.

Emily didn't have a care in the world.

But her parents were in deep with their problems. And they got in deeper and deeper day after day.

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

Later that night I couldn't think of anything except for the Joker. White face, black eyes, red smile.

He was _there_, right in front of me. And I lost him.

Frustration filled me more than ever. I couldn't believe I could loose him that quickly.

As I walked towards the hotel I couldn't help but think of my parents. I wanted to see them. I missed them. If only they were alive.

Taking a sharp turn, I started towards the cemetery which was a few blocks down.

The October air was cool on my flushed face. It would get much colder soon. In December it would be three years since my parents' death. December 20th to be exact.

The Joker had given me quite the early Christmas gift. I laughed angrily under my breath at that.

I needed to find him. Though, I don't know what I'll do when I finally see him. Who knows? Would I kill him? Or only get revenge somehow?

As far as I knew he didn't care about dying, so what would be the point? Revenge. That's what I thought about.

Before I knew it I was standing outside of the cemetery. The rusted gate was gothic looking with points at the top. Luckily it was open slightly, so I didn't have to climb it.

I slipped through the opening and walked towards the graves. The tombstone shadows cast eerily over the damp grass from the moon's light.

After walking down the grassy field a while, I found my parents' gravestone.

It read, 'In loving memory of Ellie and Daniel Noakes'.

I sniffed and held back my tears.

"I love you guys", I whispered. "I'll find out what happened. I (will) find out what happened."

I pressed my hand to the cold stone. Sighing, I got up and turned from the gravestone. Frustration filled me as I walked away. The desire to know why they died was growing more and more.

But I didn't have anyone to help me. I didn't know if I could trust Edward to keep his cool. I needed someone else.

Maybe Maria would help me?

* * *

><p>I sat in the same café that I met Maria in after my parents' death the next day. It was evening so the sun was setting around the tall buildings of the city.<p>

Facing the door, I watched the streets for when she would walk by. Would she even recognize me?

Then I realized I would have to tell her everything that has happened, and my plans. She's not going to like it either.

A few minutes later a young girl with short brow hair walks through the door. Maria looked around, searching for me but she didn't see me.

Standing up I waved to her and caught her attention. She ran up to me, giving me a one of her big hugs.

"Oh my gosh Emily you've changed so much! And look at your hair!", she exclaimed.

I laughed and we both sat down. She ordered a coffee and stared at me.

"Im so glad you're back. How has everything been for you? Did you see Edward by the way? He hasn't talked to me in a couple days", she said frowning a bit.

"It's been.. different. I changed my name, dyed my hair, obviously", I said with a light laugh.

"You changed your name? What is it?"

"Riley Monroe now", I said.

She nodded and smiled, showing that she liked it.

"I have talked to Edward. We got in a fight the past couple times though."

"About what?"

"About my parents and what I want to do now."

Maria raised an eyebrow at me.

"I want to find out why they died and find the Joker", I said quietly.

"What?! Em-Riley are you crazy? Do you have any idea what that horrible man is capable of doing?"

"Yes I do, Maria, but hear me out please!", I begged.

She was about to say something but sighed heavily and gave in.

"I _need_ to find out why the Joker killed my parents. I have to. I can't sleep because of it and I won't until I find out why and what my parents did."

Maria looked at me with sad eyes.

"Well you can't do it alone", she said trying to convince me not to.

"That's why I asked you to come here. I'm going to need your help."

Her mouthed opened to speak but I quickly cut her off.

"Please, just think about it. Will you?", I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

Maria sighed and gave it some thought.

"Damn it, Emily", she said quietly.

I looked at her with eager eyes. Please say yes, please say yes.

"Okay. Okay fine. I'll help you", she said giving in. "But don't expect me to do anything dangerous!"

"I wasn't going to have you do anything dangerous.. for now", I said laughing.

Maria rolled her eyes, laughing.

We both got up and walked out, the sky was getting dark so we decided to leave now.

"Thank you so much, Maria. Really, it means a lot", I said sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah", she said jokingly.

"I'll call you soon. Bye!", I called.

We both parted ways.

I walked down the streets back to the hotel. Now I have an ally.

* * *

><p>Nearby, an ally of the Joker's stood in the shadows watching the two young girls leave.<p>

In the Narrows, the Joker stood in a warehouse on the phone.

"Sooo, what did ya _get_?"

"They have an agreement. Riley has an ally now."

"_Who_?"

"Maria. Her childhood friend."

"Well well well. This won't do _will it_?", the Joker said angrily.

"No it won't."

The Joker rolled his eyes.

"She'll have to go."

The Joker sighed and hung up.

"Riley Riley Riley. Have I got big plans for _you_."

He laughed maniacally and stared at the wall full of pictures and places that Riley had been to. There was loads information about her. He knew everything.

Well, almost everything. What he didn't know is that she had the desire to find and kill him.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review (:<p> 


	10. The Girl in the Clown Mask

Hello hello everybody! Another update for you guys! I've been writing a lot lately so I thought I should update this tonight (: I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review or PM me!

BumbleBee- I'm glad you're loving it! I thought it would be nice to show glimpses of what the Joker is up to. And same thing with the reviews!

Thank you to **JessicaKalyn** for following the story (:

Disclaimer- I do not own the Joker or The Riddler/Edward Nashton, but I do own my OC, Riley Monroe.

* * *

><p>June 2008<p>

On the 15th of June, Emily Noakes graduates. Her two best friends, Edward and Maria graduate with her.

Excitement and anxiousness fills the air around the seniors. Everyone wants to be out of school, done with it.

They all listen to the principle's boring speech about how he _cares_ and _can't wait_ or their dreams to come true and careers to start. Their principle wasn't the most caring and active person. He was the exact opposite actually.

After the longest speech ever, the principle said the last words of his speech.

"I hope you all enjoy your summer and may your dreams come true! Now time for names!", he boomed into the microphone.

Everyone have a heavy sigh but clapped and got ready to walk up for their paper and walk down.

First Maria's name, then Edward's and finally Emily's name was called. The last of the names was called.

"To the class of 2008 have a great summer and happy graduation!"

They all whooped, clapped and threw our caps in the air. Everybody went around talking and saying their goodbyes.

Emily grew up here her whole life, so she knew almost everyone. She then went to search for her parents.

Both of them were actually here. Her dad was always gone but her mom got to take this one day off, just for her.

Emily made her way to the back rows of seats. The sun was shining brightly and a cool breeze blew, it was a perfect day.

Almost perfect. As Emily came closer to her parents' seats she only saw her mom.

"Where'd dad go?", Emily asked disappointingly.

"He had to go into work. I'm sorry, Emily", her mother said.

But Emily stopped being upset and put a smile on, it was graduation so she needed to be happy. They both hugged each other tightly.

Edward's parents and Maria's came over and started talking to Emily's mom.

Edward and Maria raced over to Emily and they all got in a group hug.

"I'm so proud of us. Happy graduation!", Maria said all giddy.

Emily laughed and smiled the rest of the day, but she couldn't shake off the fact that her dad just blew her off. Sure, he'd done it many times before, but this was too much.

She knew something was up.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days I plan what I'm going to do to find out why my parents were killed.<p>

First, I was going to my mom's work to see if they remembered how she was doing before the day they were murdered.

Maria was going in for me though. She didn't want me to just stroll in there and have someone recognize me.

So I would stay at the hotel and keep an eye on her. Only because my mom's work was right next to the Narrows.

I had my computer set up and was watching through the surveillance cameras in the small store.

It was a small store for medicines. My mom originally wanted to be a nurse, but couldn't afford to go to college or nursing school. So she decided the store would be good enough.

Throughout the many years she's worked there she made friends with all of the employees. Everyone loved her there and I knew most of them since I was a kid, that's why I couldn't just walk in there.

I watched through the surveillance cameras. Maria walked in looking very out of place compared to the few people in there.

Her wide eyes searched for the camera and she made eye contact with it. I chuckled lightly, she was a bit freaked out.

Maria started to the lady, I think her name was Joanna. She was one the good friends of my mom.

A few men walked in. Joanna greeted them and they nodded. I kept an eye on them, they seemed sketchy.

They all had matching tattoos that was a snake. Leather jackets, spiked boots and cigarettes.

Through the other footage I saw them looking at Joanna and Maria. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

After a few minutes they both walked up front, with nothing to buy. Quickly, I grabbed a sweatshirt and put it on. I also grabbed my phone, gun, and pocket knife.

Suddenly they both pulled out a gun. Maria put her hands up and stiffened, Joanna remained calm. So much for nothing being dangerous.

Just as I was about to go out I saw the clown mask in the corner of my eye.

I slammed the laptop shut and ran out the door, into the lobby and into the streets.

Anger was clouding my mind, I had to figure out the way to the shop. Stopping, I put my fingers on my temples. Remember.

Then I got it. Turning left I darted down the block, the clown mask in my hand.

In a minute I got there. Putting the mask on I barged into the shop and pointed my gun at the thugs.

Joanna gasped when she saw me, so did Maria. Maria was scared, she had never been through anything like this. I realized then that she didn't know who I was. She didn't know I had this mask.

"Put your damn guns down! Now!", I yelled.

Maria recognized my voice, her eyes widening.

The thugs kept their guns up. Idiots.

Moving the gun down I shot the guy closest to me in the leg. He fell to the ground.

The other thug shot his gun once at Maria. She gave a cry of pain as it punctured her arm.

"No!"

He shot another bullet, at me this time. I ducked and it whizzed over my head.

Charging to him I took out my knife and stuck it in his stomach. Blood started pouring out immediately and onto my hand. I pulled the knife out and the thug yelled in pain.

He fell to the ground with a thump.

I looked over to Maria. She was clutching her bicep in pain.

Just to be safe I kept the mask on. Then I noticed Joanna pointing a gun at me.

_You know me, don't shoot_, I thought.

Maria was looking at me with scared eyes.

I ran at Joanna, batting the gun out of her hand and punched her. She was knocked out then.

"Call the police, Maria. Do it!", I said to her.

"I'll come back here in a few minutes, just wait for the police to come."

Running out I went through the alleyways instead. I got back to the hotel in no time.

The clown mask was off before I came into the lobby. That footage from the shop will be on the news.

I threw the sweatshirt into the small closet and put on my leather jacket. Taking the gun out I stuck it in the drawer. I also cleaned off my knife real quick, then stuck it in my pocket.

Then I got a call from Maria.

"Mom? Hello? I'm okay I'm just at the store. Someone tried robbing it", she said, her voice shaking a bit.

She was pretending so the police wouldn't ask questions. Smart girl.

"Okay I'll be home soon. Okay?"

She hung up. Opening the laptop I looked at the footage. The cops were investigating and questioning Joanna and Maria.

After Maria was questioned she took out her phone, most likely calling me.

Then my phone rang.

"Yes?"

"You better come over here. I am _not_ walking around here by myself!"

I laughed and said okay. Arriving there in about five minutes, we both headed back to her apartment which was near the middle of the city.

When we got there I looked at her arm. The bullet really went in deep, but she would be fine.

I felt bad. Before this I had told her she wouldn't be involved with anything dangerous. Then she gets shot in the arm.

Knowing that she'd probably say it wasn't my fault at all, I kept it to myself.

"You should take some painkillers, you can't just sit around and hope for the pain to go away. At least not with a hole in your arm", I said to her.

I decided to stay the night at her apartment. She may feel safer with someone, even if she doesn't admit it.

After getting settled into the guest bedroom I tried falling asleep but I couldn't.

My thoughts were going a mile a minute. I was finally going to figure out what happened to my parents, with my best friend.

I was ready to know the truth.

* * *

><p>On the Gotham news, the video of the girl in the hoodie and clown mask was on.<p>

'Joker Thug Saves Two Women in a Robbery!'

The Joker stood in front of the crappy TV in the hideout.

It played the same tape, the same stupid video claiming that one of _his_ thugs saved someone.

He knew who all of his thugs were. And that wasn't one of them. Yes, the clown mask _was_ one of his thug's, but he was gone now.

The video was infuriating. None of his thugs would ever do that. The title should say, '_Fake_ Joker Thug Saves Two Women in Robbery'.

Because he _knew_ it was fake. Who wouldn't be able to tell that? Apparently all of Gotham City.

He knew who that was. It was Emily Noakes. Well, now Riley Monroe.

She thought she was _so_ heroic saving them. She thought she would be safe wearing that mask, changing her name? No. No no no.

But she was anything but safe. Just the complete opposite.

The Joker watched the video tape play again. He growled in frustration.

Yelling, he took out his gun, shooting the TV.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! (:<p> 


	11. Suspicion

Hello hello people! Back with another quick update. I have a lot of free time lately! I hope you guys like this chapter :D don't forget to review! I would love to see more reviews, so don't be shy!

BumbleBee- I'm glad you enjoyed it :D thank you for reviewing as always!

Thank you to:

-Booknerdforlife

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker or the Riddler but I do own my OC, Riley Monroe.

June 15th, 2008:

Ellie drove around the city, on her way home. Emily, who was also in the car, was upset because of her father.

She held her graduation cap to herself, staring straight on, not looking at anything else.

Ellie looked at her ever so often, trying to check on her.

There was a tenseness in the air around them. Emily rolled down her window, letting the cool air hit her face.

She took a deep breath, trying to relax. Emily couldn't help it, this was one of the million times he left because of his "job".

The car rolled up to a light, it was red so they waited.

"Honey, please cheer up. You know your father is-"

"No he isn't, mom! He isn't sorry. He's never there for us don't you see that?", Emily said to her mom.

She knew exactly what her mother was going to say. She was going to say her father was _sorry_ for leaving, _sorry_ for not being there, _sorry_ for everything.

"Emily, please-"

"The lights green", Emily said in a flat, cold tone.

Yeah, _right_.

Emily had heard a million times. Her mom, Ellie, didn't notice how much she had said it to her daughter. Well, for Emily it was getting annoying.

In her head, she thought her mom was denying the fact that her husband was never there for the family, that he didn't really care about her mom or her.

It was just the complete opposite in fact. Ellie knew how he was never there for them. She knew his job was hard, how much he had to work. There was no denying that.

Ellie tried to make it okay for her daughter. But telling her he was sorry instead of _him_ saying it, that only made Emily frustrated and upset.

Then Emily became suspicious of her dad.

Had Mr. Wayne really expected him to leave his family all of the time? Did he actually ask him to come in for long days _and_ nights? Was her dad _actually_ working? Was he having an _affair_ with somebody?

These were the questions going through Emily's head just months before her parents' death.

What they _both_ didn't know was that Daniel was trying to save the both of them. He was trying desperately. He could loose everything because of one person.

But, in the end, Daniel was going to tear the family apart, and there would be no fixing it.

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

1 Week Later (November 2010)

The flashback brought back only more frustration. The night of graduation wasn't the best.

Riley wished she hadn't remembered it. What had her dad been doing though?

It only brought back more questions. More riddles she couldn't fathom to answer. But she could try to find out.

Maybe she could go to Wayne Tower and ask around. Maria could come with her.

Speaking of Maria, she was doing a lot better now. She claimed her arm didn't hurt at all, but every time she lifted her arm she cringed or winced a bit.

But if she asked how she was doing, Maria got snippy. So she stopped asking but kept an eye on her best friend, like any friend would.

Riley got up from the couch, closing her laptop. Walking down the hall, she knocked at her door.

"Maria I'm going to go to Wayne Tower. Wanna come?", I asked.

Maria opened the door. It looked like she just got up, her arm was still wrapped up over the wound.

Her hair was all over the place, her makeup smudged. She looked like a mess.

"Never mind. You can go back to sleep. Go get some rest", I said giggling.

She grumbled and went back to bed.

I got on my jacket and pulled on my boots. It was late afternoon but outside was cold. The mid-November weather was hitting.

Leaves from outside of the city occasionally blew into the city, making it look more like autumn.

When I stepped outside the freezing air bit me. I shivered, zipping up my coat. Looking up at the sky I see gray clouds coming over the city slowly. They were intimidating to the light blue sky near downtown.

Since I was staying at Maria's I was closer to everything in the middle of the city, including Wayne Tower.

I only had to walk a few blocks, whereas with my apartment I would have to walk at least ten blocks, maybe even more.

People were bustling about downtown. They were finally heading home after a long day of work.

Businessmen and women were walking all about. I felt sort of out of place. I didn't look like anybody else here.

As I got closer to Wayne Tower I see the big 'W' at the top of the huge skyscraper. I wondered if they would even let me in.

Once I got to the building I almost turned around and went back to Maria's.

No. I needed to find out information about my dad.

Sucking it up I walk through the spinning doors. I felt even more out of place here.

In the lobby it was chic and pristine. Everything was black and white, other then the plants in the corners or next to seats.

A middle aged woman sat at a front desk typing away, occasionally glancing over at the side.

She looked serious but nice. Her hair was a light blonde, her face wrinkled slightly and she had long red manicured nails.

Building up the courage I walked up to her.

"Hi. Um, I was wondering if I could talk to someone who knew Daniel Noakes?"

"And who are you?", she asked.

The lady had a light southern accent.

"I was friends with his daughter before they passed away and before she moved. I was just wondering if anyone knew him here", I said to her.

"I'm sorry but I don't think there's anyone he knows still here. He left a while before he passed away because he was fired. At least a couple months", she told me.

I frowned at that. How did I not know he was fired? Why wouldn't he tell us?

"Wait what? I'm sorry I didn't know that."

"Oh, I'm sorry your friend didn't tell you that", she said sincerely.

"Are you sure it was him?

Everything was jumbled in my head. I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry too", I said quietly.

I walked out of there slowly. It was raining now, so I put my hood up and walked out into the cold.

My brows were furrowed as I recalled a few months before they died. Nothing made any sense it seemed.

Why didn't my dad say something? Why wouldn't he tell us he was fired from his job? What did he do to get fired?

I didn't understand what he did. There were so many questions that were unanswered. So much that I didn't know. I would need to go in there and talk to the woman again.

Maybe she would know something more? But for now I'll wait.

Dark grey clouds started to roll in and the rain came down harder.

I quickened my pace and hurried to the apartment.

* * *

><p>A person working for the Joker followed the dark brown haired girl. She didn't notice a thing.<p>

The phone began to ring. It was the boss.

"Hello?"

"What do ya got?", the Joker asked forcefully.

"I just followed her out of Wayne Tower. She had been talking to the lady at the front desk."

"Well you uh, remember don't you? Her father used to work there", he said almost angrily.

"At the moment I'm following her down-"

"Now why the _hell_ are you doing that? Do you uh, _want_ her to notice you? Do you _want_ her to find out? Yeah? No?"

"No.."

"Well then _get out_ of there and head back!", the Joker shouted.

He hung up abruptly.

The woman at the front desk would have to go. Can't have little Emily getting (too) close.

She has to wait for the _punch line_.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please review :)<p> 


	12. Fired

Hey guys! Hope you all are well! I don't really have much to say so I'll jump right into the chapter! Hope you enjoy :)

BumbleBee- I'm glad you are enjoying them! And thank you as always :)

Thank you to the following who have followed/favorited:

-**Aurelyce**

-**kazekrystal**

Disclaimer- I do not own the Joker or the Riddler, but I do own my OCs, Riley and Maria.

* * *

><p>February 2008:<p>

Daniel Noakes. A man of many talents. A man with a wife, a kid, well, teenager, and a steady job. Or so people thought.

He was anything but steady with his job. The past couple months had been hectic.

Daniel came in late to work, slept a lot _at_ work and couldn't remember what to do for the life of him.

It was to the point that Mr. Wayne considered talking to him himself. But little did everyone know that Daniel was struggling. Struggling to keep up his job, his house, his family, himself. Everything.

And it was until this day Mr. Wayne realized Daniel needed to go. Daniel had no clue either.

A tall brown haired man, with light brown eyes in a two piece suit speed walked down the sidewalk.

Hundreds of people made their way down the streets as they all rushed to work.

This man was Daniel Noakes. He was rushing to work for the billionth time.

He was late a lot. And a lot is an understatement, almost everyday was more like it. Daniel stayed up late all of the time because of insomnia.

His wife and daughter didn't know that either. But really, what _did_ they know?

Daniel has gotten in trouble many times too. If he was late one more time, that was it for him.

His job was important to him, he needed it. He needed it to help his family, keep them sheltered and out of poverty.

But little did he know, he was about to loose this precious job of his. The only thing he had going for him and his family.

It was almost nine in the morning. Daniel tried again and again to hail a cab but none of them would stop.

Wayne Tower was five blocks down. It was way too far to get to in time. He would just have to be late again.

By the time he got there it was around 9:15. The woman at the front desk shook her head jokingly at him, but waved and smiled as always. Other than Mr. Fox, she was really the only nice one in this building.

As Daniel walked into his small office, Mr. Wayne sat in his comfortable black chair, facing the windows.

"Such a nice morning, isn't it Mr. Noakes?", he asked.

Daniel stood there, fidgeting with his thumbs. He knew there was something wrong.

"You're _late_, again Mr. Noakes", Mr. Wayne said with a firm tone.

His voice, like always, sounded condescending.

"Look, Mr. Wayne, I'm sorry for being late. It won't-"

"It won't happen again Mr. Noakes? Because every time you say that, it happens yet again."

Daniel sighed, feeling defeated.

"You're fired, Mr. Noakes", he stated.

Daniel couldn't believe it. He couldn't be fired, could he?

Well, he could. Daniel knew this was to come soon but not right now, not when he just got here.

He thought that he might have had a chance to fight for his job, but this was Mr. Wayne. And there would be no getting through to him.

Time to find a new job.

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

When I walked in through the apartment door, it was dead quiet. Maria must still be sleeping.

The next hour or two I did nothing. Before I had gotten in I had taken a walk around the city, to try to clear my head.

I could've sworn I'd seen Edward too. Of course I went the complete opposite direction. At a time like this, I didn't feel like talking to him. I already had enough negativity in my life.

As of now, I stare at the computer screen, a frown on my face and my brows furrowed in concentration.

The lady at the desk had left me wondering. Wondering why my dad was fired, why he had lied, why in general.

I didn't know where to start. My dad was a liar. I couldn't believe it.

No, I could, but it was hard to imagine how long he kept the lie for. A couple _months_ before he died. _Months_.

Why didn't he say something? As far as I know, my mom didn't have any idea either. She would tell me. Right?

Well, who knows now. My father was a liar and I don't know what my mother did before she died.

And if my father was fired, how were we getting money after that? Was he an under cover agent? Did he go work for the mob? That was common in Gotham. As surprising as that may be.

I snorted at my thought.

Lifting the hot laptop off of me, I set it down on the coffee table. Maybe Maria could give me advice.

She somehow always new what to say or do. I needed to tell somebody all of this anyways.

Getting up I walk down the bright hall, setting my laptop on my bed. The red numbers on the clock glowed. It was noon already.

I knocked on the door softly and waited a moment.

"Come in!", she chirped.

Maria was cleaning up her room and was making her bed, for the millionth time this week. She could be a bit OCD, even if she didn't like to admit it.

I smiled at her and walked in.

"Want some lunch?"

"Sure!"

"Okay."

I turned around and was about to walk through the door when Maria spoke again.

"Aren't you going to tell me what's wrong first?", she asked.

Turning around I see she has an eyebrow raised, waiting for me to answer.

Sighing, I walked into the small living room, knowing she would follow me. We both sat with our legs crossed, facing each other. This was how we always sat together.

"So, tell me what's wrong. And don't just say you're fine, I know you're not", she told me with a warning tone.

"Okay, okay. I went into Wayne Tower and talked to the lady at the front desk", I started.

Maria nodded, letting me continue.

"...And I found out my dad was fired months before he died", I blurted.

Maria was lost for words.

"How-"

"I don't know how or why he did. I had no idea", I said feeling a bit upset.

"Did you or your mom know?", she asked, trying to make sense of it all.

"No. Well, I don't know what my mom knew. I've been so focused on what my dad did."

Maria sighed and looked around.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why did he even get fired in the first place?"

"I don't know. It always seemed like he left to get to work on time and it seemed like he was doing good", I told her.

"Maybe you can get more information out of the lady at the desk?"

"Yeah. Would you come with me tomorrow?"

"Didn't you want me to go back to your mom's work?", she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

She patted my leg and got up to order food.

My mind still raced with possibilities. My dad could've done anything, maybe nothing horrible to get fired.

But how did he pay for everything those last few months? Did he get a new job? Did my mom know anything? Something was up, and I needed to find out.

* * *

><p>The Joker sat at a beat up desk, a tiny fluorescent lightbulb lighting up only his desk area. Other then that, it was dark in the small room.<p>

His shoulders were hunched over, purple jacket hanging on the back of the chair.

The Joker mumbled to himself, thinking hard. His mind was racing, thoughts jumbled as always.

He stared at the papers splayed out. Photographs of Emily and her friend Maria were in the corner, various plans in front of him and maps hung on the walls.

The rest of the abandoned warehouse was quiet. His goons new when to be silent. Some of them were out, following and observing. And some stayed.

As of now the Joker figures out what to do with the woman at the front desk in Wayne Tower.

She was a threat to him. He found out she was telling dear Emily things about her scum father.

It can't be _too_ easy for Emily, could it?

The Joker chuckled to himself, the laugh emanating deep in his throat.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review guys! It keeps me going :)<p> 


	13. Following

Another update guys! I've been having a lot more time and I'm getting a lot more ideas lately. So I hope you enjoy! :)

Thank you to the following for following or favoriting:

-** .1**

Disclaimer- I do not own the Joker or the Riddler, but I do own my OCs, Riley and Maria.

* * *

><p>April 20th, 2008<p>

11:30 p.m.

It had been a sunny but cold day in Gotham City. Now it was pouring rain.

Daniel Noakes had fallen asleep at a bar earlier that day. In the Narrows. It was late and he had to get home.

"Hey buddy, time to skedaddle", the owner said to him.

Daniel grumbled something, stumbling his way out of the bar. He turned left, going the complete opposite way to his house.

There was nobody in the streets. The eery quietness made Daniel more aware of what was going on.

But he was still in a daze and therefore he didn't see just who was in front of him.

The one and only clown prince of crime.

Daniel looked back and ran right into something, or someone.

He turned his head back and almost yelled for help. But there was nobody to help him.

"Why uh, _hello_ there."

Meanwhile at the store, Ellie was finishing up her shift in half an hour. Tonight she and her best friend, Jessie, were in charge of closing up.

"So how have you and Daniel been?", Jessie asked.

"It's been..okay."

"Okay how?"

"Daniel's been acting strange lately. Well, more like the past couple months", Ellie said, feeling a bit bothered.

"Strange how?"

Ellie stopped sweeping for a moment.

"Every time I ask him about his job and what he's been doing he turns into a complete flake", she said frowning.

"That is strange. Is something going on at work?"

"I have no idea."

They finished up and decided to leave early tonight. On the way home, Ellie thought she kept hearing someone behind her.

Then suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. Ellie screamed and almost hit the person, when she realized it was her husband.

His hair was all over the place and he looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Daniel! What happened?", she asked incredulously.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's just get home, alright?"

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

It was only until the evening when I got to Wayne Tower. Dusk was setting on the tall skyscrapers towering over me.

People had started to rush home after a long day of work. They also knew not to be out after dusk. Because anything could happen in this city.

I walked through the revolving door slowly. When I got in it was warm compared to the chilly temperatures outside.

The same kind woman was sitting at the front desk, typing away at the shiny black computer.

As I walked up she noticed me and smiled.

"Hi honey! Are you here to interrogate me again?", she jokingly asked.

I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. If you don't mind of course", I said quickly.

I didn't want to sound rude to her. She was very sweet.

"Of course you can!", she said stopping her work.

I hoped she didn't stop anything important.

"I told my friend about her dad being fired and she actually had no idea. I was wondering if you noticed anything about him before he was fired?"

"She didn't? I'm sorry", she said sincerely.

"It's fine. She's trying to find out why her parents were murdered and this could possibly get her closer."

"Alright. Well, what would you like to know?",she asked.

"What was he like at work? If you knew him at all."

"He was very nice. Everyday he would wave at me and say hi. But he was always late, almost everyday!", she explained.

"And from what I heard, he would fall asleep a lot during the day, he wouldn't know what to do. He seemed a bit all over the place to me."

I nodded, letting her know I was still listening.

"I almost wanted to ask him if there was anything going on at home."

"Yeah.. I don't think anything was going on. It sure didn't seem like it then", I said.

* * *

><p>POV- Maria<p>

I walked quickly down the streets close to the Narrows. It was scary and I didn't like it.

The alleyways were pitch black, a black void. My boots thumped against the concrete and my breath was seen clear in the night.

At that moment I thought I heard someone behind me. I gasped, quickly turning. My hair whipped in my face, blinding me momentarily.

"Hello?", my shaky voice asked.

There was nothing.

I kept walking, trying to keep my cool. Then I heard footsteps behind me. For some reason my eyes started to water. Was I going to die? Get raped? Kidnapped?

Suddenly I spun around again. A dark figure moved into the alleyway. Now I was officially scared.

"I know you're out there! Hello?!", I called.

Turning, I ran fast to the apartment building. Once I got there I was out of breath. I leaned up against the wall and calmed down.

I knew someone had been following me.

Was I being followed because I'm helping Riley? Maybe I could ask her if she's seen anything strange? I couldn't accuse her, I would never.

* * *

><p>At Wayne Tower the woman at the front desk, Bonnie, had just shut off the computer.<p>

The janitor, Rob, was up two floors cleaning away.

Bonnie went into the employees room and grabbed her bag and coat. She had already said bye to Rob so she walked back into the lobby.

When she got out there was a man sitting in one of the black leather chairs.

His purple hat was tipped so low it was to the point where you could barely see his face. The long, purple trench coat matched the hat.

"Hello, _Bonnie_", he said with a deep voice.

She heard a gun cock and just as she started to scream, it was cut off.

She fell to the floor in a heap, her blood pouring out onto the white tiled floors.

The Joker blew over the top of his gun and got up.

Time to go find a special _friend_

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

As I left the building, I waved bye to the lady. She had told me a lot about my father that I didn't know.

He had always been to work late, he was always sleeping at work, never doing his job correctly. He also never mentioned he had a daughter.

Strange, isn't it? He had mentioned my mom a few times but that was it. Why was I out of the picture?

I crossed the street, quickly running to the other side. Not that there were any cars out.

Right when I got across the street I heard the button for the crosswalk beep. My brows furrowed and I looked over my shoulder, but nobody was there.

Maybe it was a glitch? Probably.

I kept walking, thinking about my parents. A cold wind blew past me, my hair being pushed in front of my face. I brushed it out of the way.

Zipping up my jacket, I warmed my hands up and put them in my pockets. My combat boots thumped against the concrete, sounding loud.

I for sure heard another person behind me. Turning around, I see a tall figure walking fast behind me. It was a man.

From what I could see, he was wearing a hat with a long coat, probably a trench coat. His strides were long, his shoulders hunched slightly.

I knew who this man was. The Joker. Once I realized who it was, I gasped and turned so quickly I almost lost my footing.

My breathing became rapid as I ran. Why was he following me? Did he find out I was trying to find him and why my parents died? Was he after me to try and kill me for some odd reason?

I looked behind me and stopped. He was gone. Where did he go?

Right after my thought a deep chuckle came from an alleyway. I didn't know which one though.

Stop playing games and come out already, I thought.

He slowly walked out of the alleyway. It was two down from where I was.

"Riley, Riley Monroe. Will you ever stop trying?", he asked in a sickeningly innocent voice.

"No", I said back.

"HAH! I can't wait until I-"

He was cut off by something coming down and kicking him back into the alleyway. Or _someone_.

The Batman.

I ran in the opposite direction. I ran all the way to the apartment. When I got there I barged in and slammed the door.

My breathing was heavy and ragged. Maria was sitting on the couch but got up quickly.

"I have to tell you something!", we both said.

* * *

><p>The Batman flew down from the building across from the Joker, kicking him into the dark alleyway.<p>

The Joker cackled and greeted the bat.

"Oh, just who I wanted to _see_. The Batman. What've you got for me today?", he asked, bored.

Batman walked up to the Joker, lifted him up and slammed him against the brick wall.

The wind was knocked out of the clown for a moment, which gave Batman a chance to speak.

"What are you planning Joker?!", his gravely voice spoke.

"Planning? Hah! I don't _plan_ things Bats, I just _do_ things. Shouldn't you uh, know that by now?"

"Save it clown. Why were you following her and why were your goons out following another girl too?"

"Following? I'm only watching, Batsy", he said to him.

The Joker let out a high pitched giggle.

Batman threw him to the ground and left.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Please review if you want to see more! Also tell me your thoughts about this chapter :)<p> 


	14. Questions

Hello hello everyone! Yet another quick update! I will be updating more frequently because it is summer! *Cheering* Also, next chapter will be a big one! I already have it written so once it's edited it will be up! This is a filler chapter so not much will happen. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

BumbleBee- Aw! Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Screenplays would be interesting. :)

Guest- Thank you for reviewing! It's much appreciated! I'm glad you liked! Here is your update!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Joker or the Riddler, but I do own my OC's, Riley and Maria.

* * *

><p>December 2008<p>

"Just leave me alone, dad!", Emily yelled.

"Emily, sweetie, come here! I want to apologize!", Daniel begged.

"No. You're never here for me, you're never here for mom, you blame _everything_ on your stupid job and you know what? I'm sick of it!"

Emily slammed her bedroom door shut, shaking some of the pictures on the wall.

Daniel sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Daniel you need to know when to be there for your daughter", Ellie said.

Her arms were crossed, her face serious.

"She can't forgive you until you start cleaning up your act."

Daniel tried to say something but was cut off.

"You know I can't-"

"And I know you can't tell her anything but you can't be out this late and expect your daughter to come right back to you", she told to him.

Daniel got frustrated, and before he did anything he would regret, he left.

The front door slammed behind him. Ellie could hear Emily sniffing in her room. She was crying.

Ellie reached up to knock on the door, but stopped herself short.

Turning, she went into her room.

She had considered telling her everything just now, but she couldn't. She couldn't betray her husband. Who knows what he would do?

Ellie's eyes started to water. Her hand covered her mouth to quiet her crying.

This needed to end. But how?

Meanwhile, Daniel sped down the streets of Gotham. He had had enough. This needed to end somehow.

The light turned red. He beat the steering wheel from frustration. He was frustrated with this job, his so called boss, _everything._

The light turned green and he turned down a road. He was closer to the Narrows now.

But he didn't look back, he couldn't. He almost considered leaving. Leaving his job, his family, this life here in this dangerous city.

Daniel sighed angrily and looked in the mirror. He was met with another face.

"Hello."

Daniel gasped and slammed on the brakes.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

It was a cold night. I was at home getting ready for bed. Or so I thought.

That could've been my imagination, right? Hallucinations? Sure.

I was with the Joker and his goons. How I got here, I wasn't sure. We were in a van, it was dark and the only light source was from the towering street lights outside.

I was dressed in all black, like everyone else except for the clown.

The lights lit up his ghostly white face every few moments. Why was I here? With him of all people.

The van skidded to a stop. The goons and him piled out of the van.

"Come _on_, Emily we still need to do this", the Joker said firmly.

I walked out and stared up at a familiar place. My house.

We went around back and climbed in through a window soundlessly.

Then I realized it was my parents' bedroom. They both slept peacefully, not knowing their daughter and the Joker were there.

What were we doing there?

The Joker cleared his throat a few times. My dad stirred and woke up.

He let out a gasp and my mother woke. The look of fear on their faces was chilling.

"What are _you_ doing here?!", my mother yelled, looking me in the eyes.

My father yelled and my mother screamed. The Joker threw a knife at my mom, then gave one to me. I aimed and hit my dad straight in the chest.

He then went over and carved both of their faces, just like his.

The Joker smiled at me.

"Thanks for helping, _Emily_."

I then realized what I just did. My eyes widened and I looked at both of my parents.

"Mom?...Dad?"

My eyes started to water, my breathing got heavy and fast.

"No. No no no no no. No!", I yelled.

This couldn't be happening.

I screamed my lungs out.

I jolted awake, hyperventilating to the point I was gasping for air. Maria barged into my room.

"What the hell is going on?! Are you okay?", she asked. Her forehead was creased from worrying.

"I-I'm sorry it was a nightmare. I'm sorry", I said still trying to catch my breath.

The dream freaked me out. I've never had such a vivid dream before, and it was about killing my parents. _Me_ killing my parents. With the Joker.

"Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head.

"N-not right now."

She nodded and said okay.

Looking at the clock, the red numbers glowed 1:30 a.m. I felt bad for waking her up so early.

"Want some tea? I'm going to make some", she said tiredly.

"Yeah, maybe."

I put on my sweatshirt and walked out to the table. Maria was sitting there with her tea. The TV had been turned on and it was quietly playing on the news.

"So why do you think someone was following me, Riley?", Maria asked.

I could hear the worry in her voice. Could someone be following her because of me? I didn't want that.

"I honestly don't know, Maria. I think it's because of me. It was probably one of the Joker's goons."

"Riley it's not because of you. Don't-"

"But it probably is, Maria! I don't want you going to the Narrows anymore, okay?"

"Okay. Anyways, your mom's friend, Jessie, she told me some things about your mom today."

"Like what?", I asked, suddenly curious.

"Like how she would talk about your dad a lot."

Maria sighed.

"I told her about your dad getting fired. She said she remembered a conversation with your mom a few months before she died."

I nodded and let her continue on.

"She said your mom was saying your dad was a complete flake when she brought up his job. She didn't know why but she thought something might have been going on at work", she told me.

"There were a few other conversations about your dad acting weird too, but she didn't go into detail because it was so long ago."

I started to think of the possibilities again.

"Maybe my dad got a different job? He got fired for some reason. The woman at the front desk said he was always late, slept at work a lot and didn't know what to do half the time. Maybe that's why?", I asked her.

"It's a possibility. I would go in and ask her some more questions too", she said to me.

On the news I noticed the anchorman was on. His face was serious and then the screen read 'Breaking News'.

Grabbing the remote, I turned it up a bit.

"There has been a shooting at Wayne Tower. A woman, whose name we have not been told, has been shot on the site. Police haven't said much as to who or what exactly happened. In other news..."

It was the lady at the front desk. She was shot, I just knew it. There was no other woman there. And I had a feeling who did it too. The Joker.

Maria and I stayed up all night talking about my parents. I had theories about my dad. I also thought about my mom a lot.

But from what I've gotten so far, it seems that she wasn't involved in whatever the Joker had going on.

I looked up from the computer. What if my dad was involved with the Joker? It might seem crazy, but it's a possibility.

Is it though? Am I being too paranoid?

I didn't know the answer to that, just like a lot things. I frowned. All I needed were answers.

I needed to find the Joker and get to the bottom of this. As I was about to start searching online, the laptop dies. I can't use it until it's fully charged either. Sighing in frustration, I look over at Maria.

She was on the other side of the couch, eyes glued to the sappy romance movie that played. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Sometimes we were the complete opposite. Her eyes snapped to mine.

"What?", she asked confused.

It was like she just noticed me. I laughed again.

"Wanna go to the library when it opens? I need help finding the Joker and I think I should start by looking at various hideouts he's had. Just to get an idea", I told her.

"Yeah sure", she said yawning.

The library opens at nine a.m. It was seven right now. Got two hours to kill.

I turned my eyes to the cheesy romance movie.

To put it kindly, it was unbearable.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! If more of you guys would review it would be awesome! I need more feedback about the chapters! Hope you enjoyed :)<p> 


	15. The Last Straw

Hello readers! Another update! I'm very excited for this chapter! This chapter is sort of the climax of the story so something big happens! I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!

RanishaRayon- I'm glad you're curious! Thank you so much for reviewing :)

Disclaimer- I do not own the Joker or the Riddler, but I do own my OCs, Riley and Maria.

****Warning**- If you are sensitive with blood there is a scene near the end with lots of it and some torturous acts. You have been warned!

* * *

><p>December 11th, 2010<p>

6:50 p.m.

Sometimes I feel as if I'm blind. As if the world isn't all there.

I don't realize what is going on because I'm too busy trying to answer the questions, to know the reasons why.

I don't realize what's happening to other people until something _does_ happen.

That's what happened today.

And now, I've seen it clearly.

I'm not blind anymore. Everything is _very_ clear.

This is what happens when you're blind for so long.

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

Hours Earlier:

"Emily can we just go home already? Please? We've been up all night and I need my sleep", Maria yawned.

"Take the car and go Maria! I can walk home from here", I said, still staring at the computer screen.

We were at the library. It was around 2 in the afternoon. I haven't slept that much in weeks, since this whole thing started.

But I kept Maria up all night, telling her my theories and ideas for what to do.

To put it lightly, she was grumpy and moody. She's always been like this though. Maria valued her sleep, and she certainly needed it.

I giggled at the thought. Remembering the many sleepovers where I would be up all night and energetic, and Maria would often get mad at me.

"Are you sure I-"

"Maria go get some sleep. You need it, I can walk back to the apartment. It's daytime too! Everything will be fine", I told her in a firm voice.

"Okay", she yawned again.

Her eyes watered from the lack of sleep. She stumbled her way out of the library.

I sighed and kept looking through the articles about the Joker, trying to look for various hideouts he might have had.

Asking people for information obviously didn't work when I tried it, so the articles it was.

The peacefulness of the library almost made me fall asleep. But I woke myself up and got to reading.

* * *

><p>POV- Maria Daes<p>

Grabbing my keys from the table, I sleepily made my way out of the library.

Out on the streets there was few people. The sky was clear, though the cold made me wrap my cardigan around me.

After walking a bit I got to my little, light blue Mini Cooper. I pushed the button on the keys and the car beeped back at me.

Opening the door I got into the chilly car and immediately turned it on. Rubbing my hands together I waited for the car to warm up.

Then I heard a giggle from behind me.

Looking in my rear view mirror, my eyes met dark black ones like black holes, a ghostly white face and a garish red mouth.

I gasped, my heart jumping out of my chest. Turning I tried to open the door but I had locked it.

Suddenly the Joker lunged at me from behind, grabbing my throat and pulling me back against the head rest.

My air was cut off for a second but he let up. But even worse, a knife was put to my throat.

The cool blade rested on my hot flesh. I felt him apply pressure. My breathing was ragged from being scared.

Why was he here? Why did he want me of all people?

"Why uh, hello there", he said.

His voice was deep and rough. It scared me. I've never felt this much fear all in a couple seconds. Tears stung in my eyes.

Was he going to kill me right here right now? I didn't want to die.

"Ah, don't worry dear. I won't kill you, right _now_", he said.

It was like he had read my thoughts. But then again, he had probably heard it a million times anyways. And he may have to hear it again.

Maybe he'll let me live. I almost laughed at the thought.

Why am I thinking like this? Is this how people think when they're suddenly faced with death?

"Aren't you going to _say_ anything?", he growled in my ear.

"H-hi?", I stuttered out.

The Joker laughed loudly and abruptly. It startled me so I jumped a bit. The blade had nicked me and I was now bleeding a little.

"_Drive_", he said seriously.

His mood changed from giggling and happy to angry in one minute. It was frightening. How could he do that? He almost seemed inhuman.

"I said _drive_", he yelled.

My shaking hands lifted and I was about to turn the wheel when someone knocked on my window. I jumped a bit, but I didn't know what to do.

"Roll down the window, tiger", he said darkly.

The man looked to be in his mid twenties. He seemed lost, not threatening at all. I knew what the Joker wanted to do, he wanted to kill him.

But I did as I was told. The Joker crouched down a bit and waited. The window rolled down slowly. My eyes started to water. This poor guy was going to die because of me.

Right when the window was rolled down he started talking.

"Hi miss do you know where the next-"

He stopped and noticed I was about to cry.

"A-Are you okay?", he asked. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"She is. But are _you_?", the Joker asked.

He showed himself and laughed manically before shooting the guy. I let a sob go as blood shot from his neck. He fell in a heap.

Some people from the sidewalk and across the street screamed a bit. Some pointed and ran over.

"Now _drive_!", the Joker barked.

I sped off, my eyes overfilled with tears. I begged them not to spill out.

"Take a right up there", the Joker directed me.

He did that the whole way. Every minute or two he would tell me to go left or right or keep going. It was maddening to be in a confined space with him. The most nerve racking thing I've ever had to go through in my life.

"Almost there, _honey_", he said sarcastically.

His nicknames chilled me to the bone. I held back whimpering, too afraid that he would get mad or lash out at me.

Suddenly he started humming. I dared to look in the mirror. He was looking out the window and his tongue slithered across his bottom lip.

My eyes darted back, I couldn't believe I was driving around with this psychotic clown.

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

I jerked awake, almost falling out of my chair. The computer was on rest, the screen black.

Looking around I see I'm still the only person in here. The lady at the front desk was even sleeping.

The news plays quietly on the TV hanging on the ceiling. I moved the mouse side to side, then the screen lit up again. The time read 6:00.

My mouth dropped open a bit. I had been here for about four hours, and Maria was at home probably waiting for me. I was going to get hell later.

Shutting the computer off I ran out the door, my leather jacket in hand.

As I turned on the block where Maria had parked, I noticed the rest of the street was blocked.

My brows furrowed. Their was a spot of blood on the road. I ran up to the caution tape, where the crowd had gathered.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!"

I pushed my way through. Who was the person that was dead or wounded? What if it was Maria? I got scared for a moment. I turned to the woman beside me.

"Do you know who was shot here?", I asked the lady, scared for my best friend.

"It was a young man unfortunately. People say they saw a woman in a blue car speed off after he was shot. They don't know who it was though", she said sadly.

"Okay thank you", I said to her.

Maria's car was blue. She was parked here. Something was wrong. She would never shoot someone, right? No, she wouldn't. I couldn't be suspicious of her.

I couldn't go the short way to the apartment so I had to go around. It took me at least 15 minutes. Anxiousness was taking over me.

When I got up to the apartment I slowly opened the door.

"Maria?"

Maybe she was sleeping? I could only hope.

I shut the door and walked down the hall. My thoughts were going a mile a minute and I could only think of the worst.

What if she was cut up, laying on her bed just like my parents? A smile carved across her cheeks.

My parents' bodies flashed in front of my eyes. I got déjà vu in this moment.

Walking down the hall, the hardwood floor of my house, the carpet of the apartment's.

The beige walls of my house, the white walls of the apartment.

My fingers run along the wall, feeling the paint.

My feet sounding loud, my quiet feet.

My parents, my best friend.

Lightly pushing the door, the wood, the breeze, the smiles, the blood, the bodies.

Emptiness.

Maria wasn't here. She wasn't _here_.

"Maria."

I grabbed my gun, my bag and keys.

Running out the door I sprinted down the hall, and then outside.

People crowded the streets. I pushed past them, trying to hurry towards the hotel.

Maybe Maria was there? Some crazy part of me believed she would be there. Where else could she be?

Kidnapped, stolen, hurt, dead.

All of the possibilities ran through my head as I ran.

When I got there, there was nobody. Nobody at the front desk, from what I could hear there was nobody in the rooms.

I barged through the door to my hotel room. The bed left as it was, curtains and blinds drawn. What was weird was that the TV was still on.

Where was everybody?

The TV was on the news channel. The weatherman was talking about tonight's showers and tomorrow morning's forecast.

Suddenly the TV turned staticky, black and white for a moment. The screen was black for another moment, but you could hear whimpering.

My brows furrowed, what was going on?

Then a ghost white face, with black holes as eyes and bright red lips. The Joker. He was hacking into the news.

"Hello, Gotham _City_", he drawled. "Me again! Yes. It's true I'm back."

He giggled, then his face lit up, as if he remembered something.

"Oh! Oh and I can't forget. I have a uh, _special guest_ here with me."

Stepping to the side, he revealed who it was.

Maria.

I gasped and it felt as if everything stopped. My breathing stopped momentarily. Everything slowed down.

Maria was _with_ the Joker.

I looked at her through the screen. Her face was puffy. She was covered in blood, her own blood. She was cut in all sorts of places. Dried blood on her forehead, some fresh wounds.

Her eyes looked tired and hysterical. She was bound to a wooden chair by some rope. Her wrists were turned up on the arm rests. Her mouth was gagged by a handkerchief of some sorts.

Everywhere you could see on her was bloody, bruised or cut.

"Oh Maria", I said. "Where are you."

Opening the laptop I tried to remember how to track something. Maria had taught me how, and how to hack into security and cameras. I typed away as the clock ticked.

"So _Maria_ how about you tell us why you are _here_", he said, getting close to her face.

At this moment I was trying to track her cell phone. I don't think she has it.

My breathing became heavy.

Maria whimpered and mumbled something. Her head dropped down, she didn't want to look at him.

"Well if you won't say anything, I guess it's the end of the line."

She started shaking her head frantically.

The Joker took her by the arm and slowly pressed the blade of the knife down.

He applied more and more pressure. Then she started to scream, it was muffled. He dug the whole blade down her bicep.

The Joker laughed crazily. He was enjoying the whole thing.

Her whole body shook and blood poured out of her arm and down the chair. Maria's screaming made me start to cry.

"Maria where are you?!"

"Now. How about _I_ tell them why you're here", the Joker stated.

Maria was crying harder than ever, sobbing was a better word for it.

Guilt took over me. If I hadn't asked her to help me, this would have never happened.

"You're here _because_ you've been helping your dear friend _Riley_. Helping her figure out what happened to her _parents_", he growled.

He then giggled after he talked about my parents. As if it was some happy, funny memory. It made me _pissed_.

Maria didn't say anything. She was loosing so much blood, her breathing heavy.

"Where is she now? Hm?", he teased.

This was all a game to him.

"Nothing to say, _Maria_?", he asked innocently. "Cat got your tongue?", he laughed.

She still didn't look at him. The Joker's face turned from happy to angry in a split second.

_Don't hurt her._

"Bring it in a bit closer", the Joker said to the camera man.

The camera moved forward.

"You're here because of your dear friend, Riley", he growled. "And because of another person."

Maria lifted her head slowly. When she had her head up all the way, it was like something set her off.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. She started crying, going completely hysterical.

"No no no Maria calm down, please", I said aloud.

My fingers went full speed. I couldn't find her. I couldn't. I couldn't track her phone, anything.

Tears spilled out of my eyes. I couldn't find her. I couldn't find my best friend and she's in trouble. I couldn't find her and it was my fault.

"Have any uh, _last_ _words_, Maria?

The Joker took the gag off.

"Riley! Riley he's here! He's here!", she tried to scream.

Her voice was so hoarse you could barely hear her. She twisted and jumped in her seat. It was horrible to watch.

"He's here Riley, he's here!", the Joker copied. "Or should I say, _Emily_?"

"No no no! No please no!", I yelled.

The Joker walked to her. A small, sharp bladed knife in his gloved hand.

Maria's eyes turned up to the ceiling. Tears and blood mixed on her face. She was sobbing again. She knew that this was the end.

The Joker plunged the knife into her neck. Her screaming grew louder and louder, then were cut off by the blood. His gloved hands were covered in blood as he dragged the knife through her flesh.

"NO!", I screamed, my breathing ragged and heavy.

I was crying the hardest I've ever cried. I sobbed and sobbed. Crying wouldn't change anything.

Anger and rage bubbled up in me. Throwing the laptop, it fell in the corner, the screen cracking.

Maria was dead.

Just before the video shut off, the Joker waved at the camera.

"Let that be a lesson to you. You know who you are", he said, his voice dark and deep.

Then the news came back on. The anchorman pale and shocked.

Standing up abruptly I walked back and forth. I was close to hyperventilating.

My hands grabbed my hair, I tugged and screamed again.

I was so _stupid_! I couldn't see what was in front of me. I could have tried to save her if I wasn't so into my own problems.

Maria was in trouble and I couldn't save her.

Walking out the door I left it open, and walked out of the hotel. I put my hood up to protect me a little from the pouring rain.

Thunder boomed and lightning cracked in the distance.

Sometimes I feel as if I'm blind. As if the world isn't all there.

I don't realize what is going on because I'm too busy trying to answer the questions, to know the reasons why.

It's like my eyes aren't working, I'm blind to everything and every_one_ around me.

I don't realize what's happening to other people until something _does_ happen. I'm too busy worrying about my own problems.

And then it comes and hits me in the face, just like that.

That's what happened today.

I was so blind to my surroundings that I didn't realize it was affecting the people around me.

I was so blind to not realize what was going on, what was actually happening.

And now, I've seen it clearly.

I'm not blind anymore. Everything is _very_ clear.

This is what happens when you're blind for so long.

Nothing could change what just happened.

Tears still streamed down my face. My hands shook from anger and I could only think of one thing.

Killing.

* * *

><p>The birth of a new Riley Monroe. Maria is now gone. This was quite the turning point in the story! Hope you guys liked it, tell me your thoughts and what you think Riley will do. Please review and give me your thoughtsfeedback on the chapter :)


	16. The Funeral

Ello ello everyone! I hope you all have been well! I got such great reviews from you guys so thank you! I also got a lot more followers/favorites too! I hope to see you guys review more too :D

Enjoy!

RanishaRayon- Haha, no problem! Thank you for reading and reviewing :)

BumbleBee- Probably the longest review I've ever gotten! But thank you so much and I'm so happy you loved it and thank you for all of the support!

LovingthisStory- Thank you so much for the compliment! I appreciate it so much! And thank you for following it and reading and reviewing! The Riddler will come in soon!

Thank you to:

-**Mysterious-Lover25**

-** .7**

Hope to see you guys review! :)

* * *

><p>April 20th, 2008<p>

11:30 p.m.

It had been a sunny but cold day in Gotham City. Now it was pouring rain.

Daniel Noakes had fallen asleep at a bar earlier that day. In the Narrows. It was late and he had to get home.

"Hey buddy, time to skedaddle", the owner said to him.

Daniel grumbled something, stumbling his way out of the bar. He turned left, going the complete opposite way to his house.

There was nobody in the streets. The eery quietness made Daniel more aware of what was going on.

But he was still in a daze and therefore he didn't see just who was in front of him.

The one and only clown prince of crime.

Daniel looked back and ran right into something, or someone.

He turned his head back and almost yelled for help. But there was nobody to help him.

"Why uh, hello there."

It was a man in clown paint and purple clothes. Daniel took a look at his face.

Ghost white, black holes as eyes and the scars. The scars were covered in red. It made them more prominent, and as if they were bleeding.

He wore a purple trench coat with a green vest and blue shirt, along with purple pants that matched the coat.

The Joker stared back at Daniel. He had light brown hair, light brown eyes and was tall, like the man in front of him.

"Got a job?", he asked.

"W-what?"

"Do you have a _job_?", the man asked impatiently.

He didn't have time to waste.

"N-no, I don't", Daniel said.

"_Well_, I got one for ya. You help me out and I'll help you out", he said excitedly.

"What's uh, your name?"

"Daniel."

"Good. Good good _good_. Now get out of here", he said flatly.

Daniel stood there not realizing what he was saying.

"Get out!", the man yelled.

Daniel the opposite direction. He ran and ran until he couldn't anymore. The clown man wanted (him) for help. The man was frightening.

Then down the block, he saw his wife making her way home.

He caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder. Ellie screamed and almost punched him.

"Daniel! What happened?", she asked incredulously.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's just get home, alright?", Daniel said.

Was he another criminal? Should he have told him his name? Daniel brushed it off though. He needed the money, and he said he would help him.

Maybe things wouldn't get so bad. He would have to keep it from his family though.

But it would be okay, he had to keep them as safe as possible.

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

I stared at the wall in front of me. Plain white and nothingness.

I hadn't stopped crying on and off. But I needed to stop. Maria was gone and there was nothing I could do to get her back.

Why did this have to happen to her of all people? It was my fault. Why did I have to ask her to help me? Would she still be alive if I hadn't? Probably.

Now I had no one. Nobody to help me, nobody to be with me if things got bad. I was alone once again.

Her death had made me realize just how cruel the Joker is. Just how far he would go.

Her death made me realize just how alone I am now. I don't have any close relatives left, and even if I did, they wouldn't be able to help me.

But Maria did. Her grandparents live in Pennsylvania. They're coming up today to hold a funeral. I know them, but I can't be in the funeral. I'll go after though.

I couldn't go and put them in danger either. I feel if I were to get too close to anybody, they too would die. Because that's how it is.

Getting up from my spot on the bed I pull on my leather jacket and boots. I packed my backpack again to go back to the hotel.

The people who had owned it seemed to have abandoned it.

I put the clown mask in and grabbed the laptop from the coffee table. Before I left, I made sure there was anything of mine I had left in the apartment.

As I looked at everything, I noticed a picture of Maria and I a few years ago. We were both laughing together as we always did.

I took the picture, setting it in the backpack and went out the door.

Before the funeral I stopped by the hotel and dropped my things off. Everything was how it was three days ago. The cracked laptop in the corner, the TV on the news. Anger built up in me.

The Joker's laugh rang in my ears, along with Maria's screams. Tears pricked at my eyes but I didn't allow them to spill out.

I looked at the time on the TV. It read 4:51. The funeral starts at 5. Time to go.

The weather had been gloomy the whole week, as if it knew someone had been lost.

The funeral was held in the same cemetery my parents' were buried at. Maybe I would go see them too.

As I walk closer to the area, I see her grandparents, friends and other family.

Everyone is dressed in the usual black for a funeral. People walk with their umbrellas to protect them from the rain.

Her grandparents are crying, people around them telling them it's going to be okay, when they know it won't be. Her grandmother is crying the hardest. I look away and stand by a tree.

The funeral starts, the guy says a few words and hands it over to the people who will say more.

Her grandmother starts. She sniffs a few times, trying to hold in the crying.

"My poor granddaughter Maria was a lovely girl. She had a smile that would brighten up a room and a wonderful personality she had."

She took a deep breath and continued.

"I only wish that she wouldn't have died so cruelly. I'm going to miss you dearly, ma fleur. We all will miss you. I love you", she finished.

She starting crying again. They all put a flower on the tombstone and buried it.

When it started to get dark, people started to leave. The last were her grandparents and her two closest cousins.

When everyone was gone, I looked at the gravestone. 'In loving memory of Maria Daes', it read.

I crouched down, putting my hand on the cold stone. My eyes became watery and I sniffed a few times.

"I-I'm so, so sorry, Maria. _So_ sorry", I told her.

I took in a shaky breath, trying to keep it together.

"This is all my fault. All my fault. If you were here you would tell me to shut up. But we both know why this happened. It was because of me. B-Because I asked you to help me. And I'm sorry for that."

A sob came out before I could stop it. And then the tears spilled. My hand came up to cover my mouth. I stayed like that for a moment.

I put my head in my hands. Guilt was taking over me.

"I'm so sorry."

After a while of sitting there I lifted my head. It was completely dark now, the moon casting a glow over the cemetery.

"I'll find him for you. I'll find him and I'll kill him, Maria. I'll find out the truth about my parents. I swear", I said angrily.

I felt like crying but I couldn't anymore. There wasn't anything left for me to cry out.

I sat there until the late hours of the night, wondering what on earth I was going to do.

* * *

><p>"So what to do now, boss?", one of them asked.<p>

"Well, there isn't _much_ to do. Is there?"

The thugs shook their heads in agreement. There were about six of them, all sitting in a small room in the warehouse.

Another one came in, a henchman of the Joker's. Except this one is different.

"The video is up everywhere. All over the news!", he said excitedly.

The Joker grinned, pleased that everyone liked the video.

"Good. Good good _good_."

"Could I talk to you? In the other room?"

The Joker nodded and walked out.

They stood in the room where Maria was killed. Her body sat there, limp in the wooden chair.

"What do you want me to do with the body?"

"Dispose of it. Do what _ever_ you want. Just get it out of sight", the Joker said disgusted. "And have someone clean up the mess."

"Sure thing", he said.

Edward took off his green jacket and thought about what to do with Maria.

Maybe he could give Gordon at the MCU a surprise? Or he could leave her here and wait for them to come.

He chuckled and was about to untie the ropes from her wrists, when he decided against it. He liked the sound of leaving her here, for them to find.

Edward walked out of the room, leaving the mess and the body behind.

Riddle me this, the more you have of it, the less you see. What am I?

The riddle played over and over in his head. Madness took over him every day.

Darkness.

That's what was coming Emily's way.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please keep reviewing everybody! It keeps me going! Keep the feedback coming :D<p> 


	17. Pain

Hi everyone! Happy Fourth of July to the American readers! So sorry about the slower update this time. I'm so happy you guys have been liking the chapters! Thank you so so much for everything guys! I really appreciate the follows/favorites and especially the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy!

BumbleBee- You make me laugh every time you review, seriously! I love your reactions. I'm so happy you're liking it! And thank you by the way! :)

Thank you to the following who have followed/favorited:

**-Simpson17866**

**-angelx420x2000**

**-Calliope's Scribe**

**-Bridget507**

**-MusicLovah13**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker or the Riddler/Edward Nashton, but I do own my OC, Riley Monroe.

* * *

><p>Halloween 2008:<p>

The smell of the freshly brewed coffee made him relax a bit.

Though he felt as if someone was watching him. He slowly lifted his hand, grabbing a kitchen knife with his right, coffee in the left.

As soon as he turned around he was met with someone he didn't expect. The cup fell out of his hand, and shattered to the floor.

"Wh- what the hell are you doing here?"

His boss, The Joker, stood there. Shoulders hunched, tongue flicking out to lick his lip, the black holes staring back at him.

"_Hello,_ Daniel", he drawled.

Chills ran down Daniel's back after hearing his dark, husky voice. The clown wasn't happy, and he knew it.

"What have you uh, been up to _lately_?", the Joker asked.

"N-nothing. Just trying to take care of my family", Daniel stuttered.

"Hm. You uh, really do care about them, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you better make that little _deal_ of ours. Or your family will be no more", the Joker growled.

Daniel was about to speak when the Joker sauntered over to Daniel confidently.

He plucked the kitchen knife out of his hand and held it firmly.

As he spoke, he ran his gloved finger down the blade of the knife.

"Oh, oh you have a _beautiful_ family. You know that? Your daughter is really something. I could cut her pretty face up _just_ like me. Would you like that?"

"No. Please-"

"What? Are you going to say, 'p-please don't hurt my family. I'll do anything!'", the Joker said hysterically.

He stabbed the knife into the wooden cabinet suddenly.

"Make the deadline."

Daniel was left in the kitchen, wondering what on earth he was going to do.

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

December 16th, 2010

It's been five days since Maria's death. Five days of pain. I missed my best friend more than ever.

Every night I go visit her and tell her my plans, about my days, what I've been doing.

That's where I'm headed right now. Evening is settling on Gotham. A pink, cloudy sky reflects itself on the windows of the huge skyscrapers.

Once I got to the cemetery I felt the emotions again. Sadness, guilt, regret. I knew it was all my fault.

But I couldn't keep telling myself that.

I got to the cemetery and crouched in front of her tombstone once again. My thoughts were all over the place. I couldn't figure out what to say. What else was there left?

"Hi Maria. I haven't done anything the past couple days, other than visiting you. I don't have anyone that I want to talk to. It seems everyone I care about has died", I told her.

I could talk to Edward. I had thought about it a few times, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Taking a deep breath I continued on.

"I'm going to start finding the Joker. He's gone to far, with killing you. I've had enough of it. I should have found him by now. I just wish you were here."

I wished she was here all the time.

Then realization hit me. I couldn't keep doing this, trying to hold on to Maria. She was gone. I knew she would want me to move on, find the truth about my parents, find the Joker.

I stood up and brushed myself off. My hand touched the cold stone. My mind kept telling me I couldn't do this, but I had to.

"Goodbye, Maria", I said.

Before I didn't want to leave, I walked away. It was time to move on.

I stopped by my parents' grave and said bye to them too. I wouldn't come back here, I couldn't.

"I'll find him. For you guys", I told them, my anger bubbling up again.

Walking out of the cemetery, I realize it's getting late. The sky was turning from light blue to dark in a matter of minutes. People deserted the streets near the Narrows.

When I get into my hotel room I go straight to the bed. I keep the TV on for background noise. Pretty soon I fall right to sleep and slip into darkness.

* * *

><p>Darkness. That's all I have. It's all I can see, and it's around me. Everywhere I turn it's there.<p>

Then I'm with the Joker again. His gloved hand holds out a recording camera for me. Is this another one of his videos for the news?

I take it anyways. Why? Who knows.

I follow him to a room where I hear whimpering. Who's in there?

Maria.

She's tied to a wooden chair, cut and bruised and blood everywhere. Blood covers some of her face, along with her shirt. I can't take my eyes off of the sight I'm front of me.

Am I going to help kill her?

Before I turn the camera on the Joker starts torturing her further. He cuts into her sides, blood squirts and pours out.

She's crying hard, tears and blood mix on her face.

Then he lets me do it. I cut into her leg. Her blood is on my hands and runs down to the floor. _Her_ blood on my hands. I laugh and the Joker laughs with me.

He hands me the camera again and tells me to start recording.

When I turn the camera on he talks, then remembers Maria. He asks her why she thinks she's here, but she doesn't answer.

The Joker tells me to come forward, and Maria becomes hysterical. She cries and cries, not believing I was standing there in front of her.

"You're here?! How could you?! You could have saved me! You could have saved me, Riley!", she screams.

The Joker's laughter and mine fills the room, I laugh in her face. Pretty soon he takes out his pocket knife, sauntering over to her once again.

She screams and screams as she chokes on blood, pain taking over her.

And I wake up gasping, tears streaming down my cheeks. My breathing is heavy.

_You could have saved me. You could have saved me, Riley._

The words repeat over and over in my head, tormenting me.

The clock reads nine a.m. How did I sleep so long? I felt wide awake now.

The next couple of hours I sat there, just staring. The TV still played, nobody came into the hotel. It was just me. During that time I thought about my plans.

I had figured out what I wanted to do. I wanted to find where the Joker was. I don't know what I'll do if I do find him, I'll have to wait for that answer.

Today I'll go back to the library, looking for more answers. Over the past couple years, mostly the year my parents died, the Joker's hideouts have been posted in articles in the newspapers.

In 2008, the Joker wreaked more havoc on Gotham City than it needed. As the police got closer, the more articles were published.

Various articles stated where bodies or victims were found. These are the places I would look, but only the more recent ones.

When I got to the library there was nobody there, like always. The old lady at the front desk said hi as always and went back to typing on the computer.

It reminded me of the woman at Wayne Tower. I felt guilty about her death too, it seemed everyone I knew was dying around me.

Taking a seat at the computer, I turned it on and waited momentarily. My fingers tapped lightly on the cold surface. I stared into the black screen as it warmed up.

Dark circles had started appearing under my eyes and became more noticeable from the nights of no sleep. The nightmares were no help, along with insomnia. I thought of the past few. They were all having to do with the Joker and I killing someone who actually meant something to me.

The screen lit up, awakening me from my daydreaming.

The first article I looked at was about a few bodies being found in an old theatre near midtown Gotham. It explained their smiles carved into their faces just like his. This was one of his later killings, one of the smaller ones.

The second was about a number of people being found laughing, from his laughing gas. The article showed pictures of the people pale, and lifeless with grins that took up half their face. I clicked through, mesmerized by the pictures.

I also looked at the Gotham Times website. Their newest article read, 'The Riddler makes another appearance!'

It talked about how the Riddler gave the cops clues to different crimes and led them to crime scenes. But he also killed people, using death traps he created himself.

Who was this man anyway? They had no picture or description of him anywhere.

When I wasn't expecting it, the old lady came and tapped my shoulder, making me jump a bit.

"Time to go, dear. I'm sorry", she said gently.

She noticed the articles and looked at me questioning me.

"Why on earth are you looking at those things?"

I shut off the monitor and gathered my jacket. Sliding my arms into it, I pick up my backpack too.

"Just trying to find answers."

Walking out I walk back to the hotel. I sit on my bed, staring down at the clown mask. His blue eyes and frowning face look back at me.

For all I know I won't even find anything. But I know I have to try. Because what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't just sit around doing nothing.

I have so many more questions, and all I need are the answers.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review guys! It inspires me to keep updating! :)<p> 


	18. Just Like Him

Hello readers! I hope you're all well and enjoying summer! I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it!

BumbleBee- Thank you so much! And I love how you noticed the full circle sort of thing! Also, I love that symbol. The answers really are staring her in the face! I think that is shown more in this chapter too.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker or the Riddler/Edward Nashton, but I do own my OC, Riley Monroe.

* * *

><p>December 2008<p>

Meanwhile, Daniel sped down the streets of Gotham. He had had enough. This needed to end somehow.

The light turned red. He beat the steering wheel from frustration. He was frustrated with this job, his so called boss, everything.

The light turned green and he turned down a road. He was closer to the Narrows now.

But he didn't look back, he couldn't. He almost considered leaving. Leaving his job, his family, this life here in this dangerous city.

Daniel sighed angrily and looked in the mirror. He was met with another face.

"Hello."

Daniel gasped and slammed on the brakes.

Then everything went black.

The Joker awoke minutes later and growled in frustration. Looking around he saw the car was smashed in the front, and Daniel was bleeding from his head, and unconscious.

The Joker cursed under his breath and shoved himself out of the car. Broken glass fell everywhere.

Once out of the damaged car, he looked at Daniel and decided to pull him out too.

"Daniel, Daniel, _Daniel_", he said going over to him.

"You just _had_ to get yourself into this mess. Oh, look at me, I'm helping a _citizen_. How kind", the Joker mumbled to himself.

He struggled to pull Daniel from the mess but got him out just as sirens started to sound in the distance.

When he was out of the car a sad clown mask fell from Daniel's bag and onto the glass covered ground next to him.

"I need you _alive_, Daniel", the Joker growled.

"You need to make our uh, little _deal_ so you can protect your poor family."

The sirens were getting closer and closer. The Joker threw a joker card onto the pavement. Daniel's car is engulfed in red and orange flames.

As the police cars arrived, the Joker was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

Darkness engulfed me. It was everywhere and the more I had of it the less I saw.

It was everywhere and I couldn't escape from it. I knew it was bound to happen sometime.

The laughing. The horrible, macabre laughing. It was always first.

It started high pitched and became deep and dark. It surrounded and choked me.

The purple outfit and black shoes, that was the least intimidating. Naturally curly green hair, ghost white face, black holes eyes.

And the smile. The awful, alarming bright red scars that haunted me.

They always appeared in my mind. The red made them more gruesome. I couldn't escape from him.

He was taunting me with the guilt of other people.

He was everywhere but nowhere, tormenting me to the point of madness.

Suddenly a light glowed in the distance, and then he was here. Right in front of me.

I screamed and screamed but no one was there to help.

He laughs and laughs at my fear. I can't escape from him. I'm trapped.

He grabs me by the throat. The familiar sound of a pocketknife clicked. The small silver blade came into view as he brought it to my mouth.

I was sobbing now, crying wasn't helping though. Nothing could help.

Then he dragged the knife through my skin, cutting through like it was butter. He put a smile on my face. Just like his.

My sobbing slowed and became laughter. I was still crying but I was laughing.

Our laughter filled the darkness, I wasn't afraid anymore.

I became just. Like. _Him_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a scream. It wasn't dark, but quietness filled the room.<p>

_It was just a dream_.

The sad clown mask was at the end of the bed. It stared at me like always. Sad like I had been in my dreams. I heard his laugh again.

I shut my eyes and tried to make it go away, but it was no use.

The clock read 12:00 a.m. Getting up I put on my leather jacket and walked out of the deserted hotel along with my backpack.

I was going down to the Narrows to check out a hideout or two. The anger and need to find the Joker was burning more than ever.

He killed my family and my best friend. I couldn't have him effect anyone else.

The Narrows was quiet, except for the occasional screams, sounds of fighting or glass breaking. Only the usual.

I got to a big abandoned warehouse. This was one of the recent areas where people were found laughing insanely from the Joker's laughing gas.

They had died with a smile on their face just like the Joker's. It sickened me.

Putting my ear against the door I listen for any sounds of people. Just in case.

I heard the muffled sounds of talking. There were a few people, maybe even more than a few. It sounded like it was all men.

Was I at the Joker's current hideout? I couldn't believe it. I could actually find him right now. But why was anybody still here?

Taking a deep breath I took out my gun, readying myself. I walked around the warehouse, looking for any hole or place that I could look into. There wasn't any but there were boarded up windows. In one of them was a gap, I looked through.

There were about ten men standing or sitting around talking and laughing amongst themselves. They all were wearing clown masks too.

Beers were in their hands and the place was trashed. _Oh great, another bunch of drunks._

Then one of the thugs, who I guessed wasn't drunk, spoke.

"Yeah, I guess Boss and his right hand man is out lookin' for someone. He's been doing this for weeks now, spying on her and stuff", he told the other guys.

I gasped at this. Could I be the one he's looking for? Most likely. Who was his right hand man? Why were two people looking for me instead of just the Joker?

I couldn't answer any of these questions. Then one frightening question popped into my head.

Was the Joker watching me now? Has he been following me tonight?

It was dark but I looked around me, my hair whipping in my face. I didn't see anybody, but now I was more paranoid than ever.

What I didn't realize is that they had heard me. Once I looked back in the gap of the wood, another pair of eyes stared back at me.

I screamed and fell onto my back. Groaning, I got up just in time for the thug to knock the door down.

"What the hell is a pretty thing like you doin' here?", he asked.

It made my stomach turn.

"Well? Ya gonna answer me or not?", he asked aggressively.

I decided I would answer him. But before thinking the words flew out of my mouth.

"I'm looking for the Joker. Where is he?"

They all looked at me confused, then started laughing. My brows furrowed in anger.

"_You_? Looking for the Joker?", one of them laughed.

They all made fun of me, thought I was joking around. Well, this time I'm not.

Taking out my gun, I pointed it at the one who talked first.

"I'm _not_ kidding around! Where is he?!", I yelled.

Their eyes grew wide, they weren't expecting the gun.

"Woah, woah put the gun down", he said warningly.

I kept it up.

"Tell me where he is."

"He's out."

Pointing the gun I shot right next to his foot.

"I said tell me!"

"Okay. So that's how you wanna play?", he growled.

Suddenly, he charged at me. I jumped out of the way and started running.

I looked back for a moment.

_All of them_ where running after me. My breathing quickened as I looked back at them. They were wild, angry and drunk.

That scared me.

I ran and ran, not stopping. They kept shouting orders to go around places or split up. This didn't make me feel any safer. I was scared out of my wits to be honest.

The hotel wasn't far from here, maybe about a block and a half. My gun was still in my hand.

Turning down the a street, I noticed it was empty. The only sounds I could hear were my footsteps, the thugs' and my heavy breathing.

Then two thugs came out of any alleyway. I must have lost the others, except for the one behind me. I slowed down and wasn't sure what to do next.

Backing up I didn't realize how close the thug had gotten behind me. I bumbled into him and he grabbed my throat.

"You think you can just get away from us like that?", he said, then laughed.

He wrapped a fat arm around my neck and pulled. My throat was cut off and I tried to gasp for air. My fingers clawed at his arm desperately, but it was no use.

"Got anything to say, bitch?"

I choked for air and black spots began to appear in front of my eyes. He pulled again, waiting for an answer.

Then I remembered the gun. He and the thugs seemed to have forgotten about it.

I lifted the gun and pointed at the two in front of me. Their laughing stopped abruptly.

Then I did something I never thought I would do.

I shot them.

They fell in a heap and I elbowed the thug holding me hard in the side. His grip relaxed a bit and I squeezed out of it.

Kicking him in the side of the face, he then fell to the ground too. Then punched him in the jaw. After hearing a crack I felt satisfied.

"Take that to your Boss", I growled.

Just to finish him, I punched him again, knocking him out cold.

Turning I realized what I had just done. When I saw the bodies on the ground, I realized I had murdered them.

I killed two people. And I didn't feel that guilty.

But they were thugs of the Joker.

Maybe I felt like I had to kill them.

Before anyone walked into the street to find me, I bolted to the hotel, never looking back.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! I need more feedback from you guys and I would greatly appreciate it :)<p> 


	19. Cauchemar

Hi guys! I'm going to get right into the chapter today! Hope you enjoy and leave feedback in your review!

BumbleBee- I'm so glad you've been enjoying! Thank you :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker or the Riddler/Edward Nashton, but I do own my OC, Riley Monroe.

* * *

><p>December 21, 2008<p>

In February, Daniel Noakes made a deal with a clown. A homicidal, maniacal clown.

At the time this clown was just starting. He had only begun his tormenting journey through Gotham City.

Before he had begun he needed some _help._ He recruited some people who needed the money, who needed help just like him.

Daniel Noakes needed the money. He needed it desperately. He needed it for his family, for himself. Daniel didn't have the support for his wife and daughter.

At first when he was fired he considered telling his family, or at least his wife. Eventually he did, but he only told his wife.

He wanted to be there for them and not have to worry. But this job ended up being the _exact_ opposite of what he was going for. Did he try to leave? No. Did he like this new job? No. Did he try to do anything to fix it? No.

Daniel did learn one thing from this job.

The Joker doesn't joke around.

As of now, he's running from him. He's running from the inevitable truth of what will happen, running from what the Joker started, what _he_ started.

It had all spiraled downhill.

From the joining to the deals and to the killings, nothing could stop the madness now.

Nothing had turned out the way Daniel thought it would. He didn't know what he was signing up for, with the Joker. It was only a matter of time when the ending for Daniel came.

Tonight, Daniel was supposed to make his deal. But, of course, he didn't. It was impossible for him to make the deal.

Now the Mob _and_ the Joker were involved. Daniel was running from them both.

It was his worst nightmare.

There would be consequences for Daniel, and his family too.

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

The next few days have been horrid. I've found more hideouts the Joker _used_ to have, but that didn't help me. It didn't answer any of the questions still burning in the back of my mind.

I thought about the two people I killed. How easy it was for me to pull the trigger scared me. I couldn't figure out why I felt no guilt or remorse.

I had seen the news the next morning. Two bodies had been found in the middle of the street. They found no fingerprints or any trace of the killer, me.

Was I becoming like the Joker just like in my nightmares? Was I becoming a cold hearted murderer? I hoped not. I couldn't become like him.

_No you're not_, I told myself.

I would never become like that homicidal, psychotic clown, and I'm not.

I've checked out two other hideouts the past couple days.

Each of them had traces of the Joker. Left behind at the first hideout had been a few newspapers with articles about the Batman. I would've left it alone, if I hadn't seen the red pen markings all over it.

There had been scratchy hand writing all over the place with smiley faces occasionally. I rolled my eyes at remembering it.

Why he was obsessed with the Batman, nobody would ever no.

But, it was a clue to where he had been. I didn't know if it was recent but it was something.

The second hideout had led me to nothing. I had been there today. The only thing I found was an old room that had been locked for some reason.

In it held a few clown masks, which gave away that there had been some thugs here, which meant the Joker had been here.

The only crime people in Gotham to wear clown masks were the Joker's thugs.

I kept all of this information in my head too.

Another interesting thing that had been happening lately was news about the Riddler.

Before the last week, he had never actually made an appearance. Nobody has seen his face yet, but they claim he's tall, and wears a suit.

The weird thing is, is it's like he helps the cops. He leaves riddles for them leading them to the crime scene.

There had never been a villain like him in Gotham.

I found him intriguing and weird. It's like I knew him but I couldn't put my finger on it. I wanted to find out who he was.

Sitting on the bed, I thought about what I've done the past few days.

The killing I did ate at me, bugging me to the point of madness, just like the Joker in my dreams.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by a bang in the lobby. I heard voices yelling orders. My brows furrowed in confusion.<p>

Nobody's been here for weeks, more like a month actually.

Gunshots were heard again and started to panic. Crashes and many other sounds were going about on the floor below.

They were getting closer.

The elevator dinged down the hall. Nobody ever uses that thing, from what I've seen here.

I was eager and frightened, curious and anxious. Just like the night my parents died, I hid under the bed.

Doors were being kicked down by the sound of it. Each time it got closer, I got even more scared.

Who was that out there? Was it the Joker coming to find me? Was he going to kill me?

If it was the Joker, he was getting closer and closer. Each door crashing down made me jump. I could hear them searching each room. My heart started pounding.

Now they were in the room next door. Then I remembered I left my backpack and mask out. I didn't have time to grab it, so hopefully he doesn't think it's mine.

Suddenly my door came crashing to the ground. My hand covered my mouth and I got déjà vu all over again.

My eyes started to water. I could see black shoes, there were two pairs again. I blinked, thinking it was just my memory, but it wasn't.

The comforter had covered the bed in front, so I couldn't see in front of me. My eyes searched to the right, where the Joker stood. I only knew it was him because of the purple pinned striped pants.

When I turned my head to the left the shoes were standing right at the edge of the bed, probably looking at the clown mask.

The Joker moved toward the bed, and I scoot more to the middle. His boots thudded against the hard carpet as he made his way over. He stopped about two feet from the bed.

I didn't know what he was doing and it was frightening me. My curiousness made me look over to the other side of the bed. What I saw wasn't what I was expecting.

I screamed at the face that stared back at me, it was one of the Joker's thugs. He reached out, grabbing me roughly by the arm, pulling me out from under the bed.

Tears were streaming down my face. I was going to be taken by the Joker. Nobody would be able to find me and nobody would ever find me or look for me.

It was my worst nightmare.

I was turned to face the Joker.

"_Hello, _Emily. I'm home", he drawled.

My eyes widened in fear. His voice was deep with anger.

Suddenly I was thrown down onto the bed.

The Joker held me by my throat, choking me until I didn't have any air. He loosened his grip some, but not much.

The all too familiar sound of a pocket knife clicked.

"No. No no no please don't", I cried.

The silver blade glinted with the ceiling light. He cackled, his head falling back.

Then he looked at me and stopped. He didn't slice open my skin or make scars just like his.

Instead he took me. He dragged out of the hotel, covering my mouth to muffle my cries of help.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review and leave feedback please :)<p> 


	20. Threat

Hi everyone! I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you guys like it too :D Also, there are only going to be 24 chapters in this story, including an epilogue. So this story is coming to an end! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please leave feedback for me! I need to know how I'm doing guys!

Aidan bale- Haha thank you so much! I hope to see you review again! I would appreciate it :)

BumbleBee- Sorry it's a bit depressing, haha. I'm glad you're liking it! Thank you for reviewing as always :)

* * *

><p>December 22, 2008<p>

Daniel Noakes was admitted into the hospital. His injuries, not deathly but pretty bad.

He had a concussion and was going crazy. He kept repeating, 'I need to get out, he's coming for me.' and 'I need to get out of here.'

Little did the Doctors know what was actually going on.

The Joker was planning to hurt his family. And it would be all his fault. There wasn't much he could do but he wanted to try.

Late that night Daniel Noakes was nowhere to be found.

Everybody thought he had escaped. They were right.

Daniel Noakes was out and escaped, and he had no idea what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

I jolt awake, looking around my room. I'm on my bed, breathing heavy from the panicking.

It had only been a nightmare, just a little dream.

I glance around my room, looking for any signs that someone may have broken in. From what I saw, nobody had been in here but me.

My nightmares had been getting worse and more vivid each time I sleep.

The clock reads 11 p.m. I had only been sleeping for about an hour. Why had I fallen asleep so early too?

Shrugging it off, I climb out my the bed and pull on my sweater, leather jacket and boots.

I didn't want to think about the Joker, but that's all I could think about. That and how I needed someone else to help me find him.

I felt as if I was coming close to finding him, and putting an end to this, if I can.

It had dawned on me earlier that I didn't even know what he would do to me once I found him.

Would he try to kill me? Most likely.

But that's why I have to kill him first.

And I'll be ready.

I had already checked out some other places I asked about around in the Narrows earlier. The held nothing for me to look at, it was absolutely bare.

When I went to the Narrows some people tried to mug me, but I had been ready with my knife.

I had interrogated them just like I heard the Batman did to the Joker years ago. At first they tried to play stupid, but I wouldn't let them slide so easily.

I didn't kill them, even though they annoyed me to the point where I almost considered it.

That's when they got scared and gave me answers to the whereabouts of the Joker.

They knew that they would be killed for spilling the Joker's secrets, but I didn't care.

I had questions and I needed answers.

Maybe the Batman would put an end to the Joker some day.

My stomach growled in protest. I hadn't eaten much lately. How could I when I was busy trying to find my parents' killer?

I needed to eat something and coffee.

Down in the Narrows there's a diner that's open twenty four hours. I decided to go there.

The walk was about ten minutes, so not bad at all.

As I walked I felt the strange feeling I felt the night my parents died. Someone was watching me, I knew it.

Speeding up my walk, I kept my head down, and slid my knife in my sleeve down into my hand, just in case.

A light drizzle of rain starts, I beg for it not to rain hard but it did. Soon it started pouring down, I lifted my hood but I still got soaked.

I get to the diner, arriving drenched and slightly tired.

The woman behind the counter has always been here, as long as I can remember at least.

My family and I used to come here during the summers if we weren't too tired.

I don't think she recognized me but she was nice anyway.

I sat in a booth near the middle of the small retro diner. The lights were very dim, and the place was old and run down.

Right as I sat down, the woman came to take my order. She was short and stout with dark brown hair and wore a pink apron.

I asked for a black coffee and pancakes with sausage. My stomach growled again, tired of waiting.

She said it would be a while so I could get comfortable.

I couldn't get comfortable though. Even here with nobody else I felt paranoid and just as alone.

It was now thundering outside, and still raining.

Suddenly someone swung open the entrance door facing my back. My head turned to see the person.

It was a man.

He was tall, wearing a black trench coat that went down to his knees with black pants and a hat that shadowed his face.

I swiveled to turn back around just as he looked at me. My eyes closed and I heard the Joker's laugh ringing in my head. Over and over.

My hands covered my ears, even though I knew it wouldn't help.

Why could I hear it? Because I knew just who that man was.

Senses now heightened, I listened for him, taking my hands off my ears. He footsteps start out slow.

The thudding of his black boots on the tile came closer. My heart pounded in my chest.

Then he was in front of me. I could feel his presence so I opened my eyes. He sat in front of me, smiling like everything was okay.

"Joker."

"_Riley_. Or should I say _Emily_?", he said back.

His black eyes met mine, an intense stare. His head titled as I stared back at him. Nothing happened though. He didn't try anything.

Until the woman came back out. She didn't notice him until she came over. Then she set my coffee down.

"Oh! Hello. What can I get for you?"

He gave a heavy sigh, his eyes closing. It was as if she was the biggest annoyance ever. I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.

I glanced at the table, noticing nothing but my coffee.

"He'll take another black coffee", I blurted out.

I didn't want this woman to die because of me, and I wasn't going to let it happen.

My eyes shifted to the Joker's, he was giving me the most intense glare I've ever seen.

She walked off then, leaving the scariest man ever alone with me.

"So, what have you uh, been up to _Riley_?", he said slowly.

"I should ask you the same thing", I said back.

"Don't play games with me", he deadpanned.

He licked his lips, the mannerism made me look away.

"I uh, know what you've been doing, Riley."

It sounded like he was starting to get angry. I looked at him again.

Like always, he was giving an intense stare. I noticed he still had his face paint on, weird.

"Oh really?", I answered.

Now he was annoyed. I needed to learn to bite my tongue.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, I thought to myself.

"You think you are so _brave_! Don't you, Riley?", his voice was high pitched.

He had a point to coming here. He most likely followed me here too.

"Talking back to _me_ of all _people_?", he said gesturing to himself. "Do _that_ to your parents, not me."

Then he paused and laughed.

"Oh yeah, you can't!", he laughed like a maniac.

My breathing was heavy with anger and frustration.

The Joker got serious, his laughing stopping abruptly.

His hand darted out, reaching for my neck. He grabbed it, pulling me close to his face. I could smell the face paint on him.

"You think you're so brave for finding _my_ hideouts? Trying to find _me_ this whole time?", he growled. "_Well_, think again."

He squeezed my neck and loosened just a bit, just like in my dream. He chuckled darkly, a smirk grew on him.

"The next time I find our you've been trying to find me,_ I'll kill you_."

"And if you do find me, uh, let's just say it'll end badly for you."

He let go of my throat and I coughed, gasping for air.

The woman came out and got to our table.

From the corner of my eye, the Joker's hand moved. A silver glint caught my eye. It was either a gun or a knife.

I heard a crack through the air, a gun. Blood splattered over everything including me, just like in the movies.

I couldn't do anything but gasp. Even that was cut off.

Then he left me there with the gun. He sauntered out of the diner, the lights still flickering.

I was alone once again.

His laugh echoed in my head over and over. I sat there, not knowing what to do with her body.

Bringing out my phone, I left an anonymous message to the police, knowing the commissioner would come right away.

I left the gun. I was in a daze, not really registering what was going on. I stumbled out of the diner, suddenly thinking of Maria. The emotions hit me like a ton of bricks, I hated it.

The laughing continued in my head, taunting me over and over. The image of Maria dying and the Joker laughing played over in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking it would go away.

My hands covered my ears again, trying to stop the noise. But it wouldn't stop.

I sat in the alley way, growling in frustration about the laughing. After a few minutes I blocked it out.

Getting up, I heard sirens coming. I needed to get away from the diner. But where? Then I thought about it.

I knew just where I needed to go.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave me feedback guys! I need it and would greatly appreciate it!<p> 


	21. The Riddler

Hello everyone! It's good to be back! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter. I've been super busy and this was kind of a tough chapter to write because it's all about the Riddler! So please forgive me! But I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to you guys for all of the reviews from the last chapter! Thank you thank you _thank you_! It means so much to me! Okay I'll stop the rambling now.

Mysterygirl145- I would pay to see you go ninja on him! :) he is going too far and I'm glad you see how far he's going!

Jonathan Eckelma- Thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad you like it! And I'm really happy you like the Joker in here :) hope you review again :D

BumbleBee- I may have something up my sleeve ;)

scrie din inima- Thank you so much for reviewing a lot! I can't express how much it means to me :D so so glad you're enjoying it and I hope to see you review again!

Invader3e4- Your review made me tear up in public! Thank you so so much! Your compliments mean the world to me! I didn't want my OC falling in love with the Joker, I feel like it's too weird with this story. Also, you're correct about 'Cauchemar'! Well done! And you could say that about Riley. ;)

Thank you to **CarsonAvery1234** for following and favoriting the story and me :D I hope you review!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Joker or the Riddler, but I do own my OC, Riley Monroe.

Two more things before we get into the chapter, the italicized parts are flashbacks and non-italicized is December20th, 2010!

* * *

><p>December 20th, 2010<p>

As a kid, I didn't have the best childhood. But what did that matter? The riddle is, why? It's always why. That's the biggest riddle of them all.

My father hated me, he abused me all the time when I was younger.

Emily always said he was jealous of me.

Why?, I would ask. She would tell me because I was intelligent and a good person.

That last part would be true only for a short time. Though I still believe I'm the most intelligent. Who could argue?

I was even smarter than the Batman. Riddle me this, riddle me that. Who's the big, bad bat?

The Batman was quite the riddle. And I'm going to solve him.

_October 1999_

_"Take your seats everyone in five, four, three.."_

_The same boring day, the same boring classroom, the same boring teacher. It was always like this in school for Edward. _

_And he hated it. He needed something to do. _

_"And, one. I have an announcement to make!"_

_Edward's small ears perked up at hearing that. Maybe today wouldn't be the same boring day. _

_"In this class, we're going to have a contest!"_

_The rest of the class listened up now. Edward rolled his eyes at his slow classmates._

_The teacher brought out a small puzzle. _

_"I want you guys to solve this puzzle in under one minute", she told them as she walked around._

_The kids got excited and started talking amongst themselves. The only one not talking was Edward. A little girl with long blonde hair tapped him on the shoulder._

_"Are you gonna do it, Edward?", asked Emily._

_"I don't know, maybe", he said back._

_"I think you should. You could win the prize!", she said eagerly, her light green eyes lighting up._

_Edward thought about it as the class quieted down._

_"I'm going to give you this puzzle and you guys have to solve it tomorrow during class. Whoever finishes first gets the prize!"_

_The school bell rang and the kids quickly shuffled out of the small room. They all said bye on their way out._

_Later that night Edward had remembered what Emily had said. The thought of winning the prize and showing everybody made him want to do it._

_So he went back to the school. Nobody was home so he could easily get away with it. _

_His mom had left him with his dad, who was never home anyways. He always drank and went out._

_He got in easily through the window. Edward went to the teacher's desk, pulling out the puzzle with the answers._

_His green eyes lit up at the sight of the answers. The desperation to know them burned in him._

_He also brought out his so he could practice._

_Edward spent all night looking over the puzzle. He knew it was cheating but he had to win. _

_The next day, Edward sat in the classroom, waiting for school to start. _

_Emily came in early so they spent the time talking about the puzzle._

_Edward turned to her, a smug smile resting on his face._

_"I know __**all**__ the answers to the puzzle. I know how to solve it", he said to her._

_"But can you finish first?", she asked back._

_Edward leaned closer._

_"I can solve it in less than a minute", he told her._

_Her brows furrowed._

_"What did you do, Edward?"_

_He looked at her incredulously. _

_"I didn't do anything!", he said in a laughing tone._

_The school bell rang, signaling the start of class. Edward turned away from Emily before she could pester him further._

_He was going to show everyone just how smart he was. He __**had**__ to win._

_The teacher passed out the puzzles to each student. _

_The rest of the class, except for Edward, looked at it in surprise and shock. It was a simple puzzle really, well, to Edward. _

_Edward went through the puzzle easily, acing every bit of it. Just like he told Emily, he finished it in under a minute._

_His hand shot quickly up into the air, getting the teacher's attention. Her brows furrowed in confusion. _

_"How on earth could you have finished, Edward?", she asked._

_The class laughed at him. Like they always did. Edward would show them._

_She came over anyways and checked her answers and his. The whole thing was correct._

_The class subconsciously leaned in, wanting to know if he got it right._

_She straightened up, still confused._

_"We have a winner, class! Congrats, Edward!", she said with a smile. _

_The class was shocked but they slowly clapped for him. Some called him intelligent and some called him a cheater. _

_The latter was true, but, nobody had to know._

Later that night my dad hit me. He over powered me and beat me down.

All because of how jealous he was. At least, that's what Emily had told me. I had went to her after. She said she didn't really understand either.

She could only think that he was jealous of my intelligence.

Nobody could be smart like I was at that age. He was furious for some reason.

He did this until I could finally leave him. Throughout my middle school years riddles were all I could think about.

They were just as confusing as my dad, who was too jealous to admit it.

And I had to solve them all.

_June 2005 _

_Sixteen year old Edward Nashton sat on his front porch, waiting for his father to come home._

_Because after tonight, he wouldn't see his drunk, abusive father anymore. Maybe he would make sure of it._

_Riddle me this, riddle me that. He had a book full of riddles. The book went with him everywhere. Although the thing was almost done, he was determined to finish it. He needed to know all of the answers. _

_His dad got home around midnight. Edward had stayed on the porch, even if the neighborhood was sketchy. Emily had begged him to just come over instead of waiting, but he refused. She couldn't tell him what he was going to do about this, about his dad._

_He didn't want to bring her into this._

_His dad stumbled up to the porch._

_"What the __**hell**__ are you doin' out here?", his scratchy voice asked._

_"Sitting. I-"_

_Before he could finish, his dad's bony hand met his cheek. Edward clinched his teeth in pain and anger. _

_After that his dad laughed, tripping into the house, and made his way to the couch. _

_A few minutes later he heard the usual obnoxious snoring._

_Edward got up, a hand holding his cheek, as if to stop the throbbing. Though he knew nothing would help. _

_As he numbly walked down the street he heard all of the sounds of Gotham. Bottles breaking, drunks yelling, sirens wailing. It was all so.. __**Gotham**__ So typical from this city._

_"Riddle me this, riddle me that", he whispered to himself._

_He was fed up with his dad, and now he finally got to leave. Edward left the neighborhood and never looked back._

_And from that day on he hasn't since. After that, he never saw his idiotic, abusive, drunken father. _

_Edward ended up in a small abandoned apartment where the only inhabitants were drug addicts. He didn't try any, he only kept to himself. He wouldn't let drugs get to his brilliant mind._

_Over the years he decorated his walls with riddles upon riddles. Question marks filled the walls. _

_It was just him and his mind, full of questions and riddles for him to answer. _

Who _is_ the Batman? That's what I've wondered ever since he showed up here.

Only recently had the particular question reoccurred.

Batman had went into hiding after the Joker had come into the city. He was the biggest force against the Bat. Even he couldn't stop the clown prince of crime.

After the Joker had been "defeated", the Batman went into hiding.

Another person who went into hiding was the moronic, billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. He became a recluse just like the Batman had.

Who wasn't there when the Batman went into hiding? Bruce Wayne.

Who wasn't there when the Joker or any other criminal came out? Bruce Wayne.

Who was never there when the Bat came out? Bruce. Wayne.

Bruce Wayne was, no, _is_ the Batman.

There was no denying it.

Riddle me this, riddle me that. Who _is_ the big bad Bat?

_March 1st, 2008_

_Nineteen year old Edward quickly walked down the streets of Gotham. He had been searching for a job but nobody was hiring, or they would turn him down because of the qualifications._

_But he knew he could beat anyone with the kind of mind and intelligence he has. And he knew it. Nobody had to remind him of his clever mind._

_He didn't have anyone about the job finding though. Emily was going through something with her parents, but she wouldn't tell him. Maria knew what was going on so she had shut him out a bit too._

_So, just like they had, he shut them out too. He was alone but he didn't mind it. _

_Once he got to the Narrows, he thought he heard someone following him. He sped up a bit, but tried to not make it noticeable. _

_He didn't want another idiotic thug trying to beat him up. _

_After still hearing the heavy footsteps behind him, he finally turned around. _

_A figure with a hat and what looked like a trench coat was walking towards him._

_The man stopped about ten feet from Edward. He spoke with a deep voice with a weird mannerism._

_"Hello?", Edward asked._

_"Hey kid. Looking for a uh, job?", he asked, tipping his hat._

_Edward's eyes squinted, but he knew he wouldn't be able to see the man._

_"Uh, yeah. Yes?", Edward stuttered, a little suspicious._

_"Well I've got a __**big**__ job for ya", he said chuckling._

_Edward thought for a moment. He was in desperate need to pay for bills at his new but crappy apartment here in the Narrows._

_"Okay.. Will you tell me your name first?", Edward said back._

_"Call me Joker", he said, his voice deepened with a certain darkness that was chilling._

_Later that night, Edward sat on the dingy bed. He never really slept, his mind went a mile a minute and never stopped. So sleep was out of the question._

_He had finally gotten a job. Maybe not the best and most steady, but the man seemed nice enough. Right? _

_But then again, was he too trusting in this stranger? _

_This was quite the riddle._

_He sat there, carving a question mark into the wall. _

_Riddle me this, riddle me that. _

And that's when it all started. The madness, the Joker and more riddles. He got involved with the person who become the most dangerous criminal in Gotham ever.

As the weeks in that month went by the Joker created something, _someone_. He made me something that I'm not, something that the real me wasn't. The Riddler. But he was right, the Riddler was what I was supposed to become. And I did.

I realized what he was doing. But did I care? Not one bit.

Catching the people who did bad things and making them pay for it, becoming the Riddler.

It was all very new and exciting. And I loved it.

Nobody could stop me, or the Joker, not even the Batman. I was alone but not. I had everything I needed.

Just me, myself and-.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts, leaving me grumbling.

So much for just being myself and I.

I opened the door to the most unexpected thing. The biggest riddle of them all.

"Hello, Edward."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading, please review :D<p> 


	22. Seeking Help

Hey everybody! Hope you've all been well! Here is chapter 22! Before I get into it I wanted to let you all know that there will be 25 chapters! This chapter went a little different than I was expecting! This is also more of a filler chapter, therefore not much will happen. But I hope you guys enjoy it like always :D please keep the reviews coming everybody! I love seeing your feedback :)

BumbleBee- Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed it :)

Jonathan Eckelma- Thank you very much! I can see how you would want more from the chapter, I was more focused on how he acted than what he actually did. But thank you for the feedback :)

Thank you to 23-17-46-11 for following the story! Hope to see you review sometime :)

Disclaimer- I do not own the Joker or the Riddler/Edward Nashton, but I do own my OC, Riley Monroe.

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

The cop cars had passed me without even noticing I was there. I walk down the street feeling shocked and slightly numb.

_The next time I find out you've been trying to find me, I'll kill you._

Those words echoed through my head, along with his laugh. I felt as if it would never go away.

The red and blue lights lit up the wet pavement. The police were too busy trying to fix the problem at the diner. Little did they know, I was part of that problem.

The Joker had shaken me up quite a bit. But I couldn't get scared now. No, it was too late.

All of this had turned me angry. I don't know if the Joker will actually kill me, but at least I'll get answers.

There was no turning back now.

But to find those answers and finally find the Joker, I needed some help first. I needed an ally.

I needed someone who knew the city and knew where to find someone like the Joker.

So I walk down the streets of Gotham, careful not to cause myself any more trouble.

It was now around four in the morning. The sky was still dark, but it had stopped pouring and it had become a lot colder. The rain slowly turned into snow.

I blew out a big breath. It became almost white, floating out in front of me.

A gust of wind came as I got to the apartment complex. If you could even call it that. It was old and a bit trashy, typical Narrows.

I finally walk into the complex, grateful that it was warm.

When I get to the right apartment, I hesitate before knocking.

Should I really do this?, I ask myself. I stood there for a long minute.

Then I knocked on the door. There was silence. Was anyone even there? I considered turning and leaving, suddenly nervous.

Edward opened the door. He stood there in shock. His brows furrowed in confusion.

I was probably the last person he thought would be at the door.

"Hello, Edward", I said quietly.

I looked up at his tall figure. We still stood there.

"Hello, _Riley._"

How he said my name made me think of the Joker. I shook my head in attempt to make the thoughts leave.

"Come in! Come in!", he said, holding the door open.

I walk into the small living area.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

He was acting very polite this time.

"Water?", I asked.

Edward nodded and went into the kitchen as I walked around the living room.

By the window there is a bookshelf. On top sat notebooks and notepads, One of them had writing on it.

Glancing over my shoulder, I see Edward it still in the kitchen.

I take a look at the writing.

'Riddle me this, riddle me that' starts out every riddle.

_Riddles. He was obsessed with them when we were younger. It's always been riddles,_ I remembered.

That made me think of the Riddler. He was unknown, was working for someone.

Then that got me thinking. Could it be?

Is the Riddler Edward?

No. It can't be. Maybe it's just a coincidence?

My brows furrowed as I tried to recall the information I read.

The Riddler is said to be wearing a suit, has a bowler hat and sometimes a cane with a question mark. Nobody has seen his face.

Edward has all of those things.

They're both obsessed with riddles. Edward has riddles all over the place.

As I walk along the bookshelf I notice carvings of question marks all over the bookshelf and on the wall.

My eyes widened in slight fear. My friend is a criminal.

Edward is the Riddler. He has to be.

"So! Riley! How have you been?", Edward asked suddenly.

I jumped a bit, not expecting it.

Turning around, I reply, "I've been good. How have you been?"

We both took a seat at the small table.

Edward took a sip of his coffee. He looked at me with his dark green eyes. They glinted with enthusiasm.

"I've been great, really great. My job is full of excitement", he said.

"That's awesome.

"How have you been without Maria?", he asked.

I swallowed, my throat felt like it was closing up.

"I-I've been better. I went to visit her a few times.. How are you holding up?"

He looked to the side, thinking.

"It's been sad. But she's in a better place now. Isn't she?"

He took a deep breath.

"It's really horrible what happened to her isn't it? I just can't believe it", he said, shaking his head.

I noticed something in his voice. Maybe sort of fake or regret? I wondered if something happened between them before she died. I discarded the thought.

"It is. I miss her a lot."

We sat in a kind of awkward silence. I took a sip of water, not really wanting it.

Edward stared off into space. His fingers tapped and tapped, playing an unknown rhythm. His dark eyes reminded me of the Joker's, only green.

"Why did you come here, Riley?", he said, still staring.

"I just wanted to come say hi-"

His eyes snapped back to me.

"Don't lie to me."

I was taken back by his tone. My breath caught in my throat.

"I'm sorry. I just want to know why you came", he apologized.

I hesitated. Was coming here a good idea? Was asking a criminal for help a good idea? Probably not.

Was I actually going to ask for his help? Could I trust him? No, my mind told me. But I was desperate, I knew it. I admitted it. The desire to know answers burned, I _need_ to know. I needed his help.

"I need your help", I blurted.

"What? With what?"

Taking a deep breath, I continued.

"Finding the Joker. I'm finally close to catching him. If I could just have your help.. I would appreciate it", I begged.

His eyes narrowed.

"How do you know you're close?"

"I've got leads on his whereabouts. I-I just _know_ Edward. I need to find him, for my parents."

I looked at him hoping he would help me.

Please, please, _please_.

He fidgeted with his fingers.

"Okay, alright. I'll help you", he sighed.

I didn't make any promises about not being in danger.

Because when it comes to the Joker, you're always in danger.

"So what's your plan?", he asked.

Did I actually have a plan?

"I was thinking about following more of my leads. And maybe you could go around the Narrows and see where he's been?"

My eyes shifted to my hands in my lap.

What if he said no? I mean, he's the Riddler after all. Why wouldn't he be able to walk around the Narrows?

"Are you sure about this, Riley?", he asks in a strained tone.

"Well, yes, of course I am. Why?"

He glanced around the apartment, as if looking for something. Or someone?

"It _is_ the Joker we're dealing with here. I'm just afraid it won't end well. For you."

Did he actually care if it didn't end well for me?

"Edward, I've come this far in finding him and he already did find me, so why back out now?", I said.

"How has he already found you?"

_The next time I find out you've been trying to find me, I'll kill you._

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I explain the diner and what happened. I didn't mention the woman being shot, although I don't know why.

"Oh", Edward said in surprise.

Edward stood up and walked over to the window. He looked down at his notebooks. His fingers drummed on the surface of the paper.

Did he even realize I had seen them?

I guessed not.

"Well, Riley, let's go find ourselves a Joker."

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

I leave the apartment feeling accomplished and surprised.

Edward, or should I say the Riddler, agreed to help me find the Joker. He had actually said okay.

The question if I could trust him rested in my head. But I sort of pushed it away. All I needed to do now was find the Joker, how hard could it possibly be?

My instinct had told me that I was close to finding him once and for all. This was going to be the end of the Joker. I could finally catch him in my grasp.

I genuinely smiled for what seemed like the first time in a long time.

I can avenge my parents and Maria. That was the only thing I thought about, avenging the people who I've lost and getting revenge on the Joker. If I could.

And, possibly, kill the Joker.

* * *

><p>POV- Edward Nashton<p>

She wanted to find the Joker. The Joker, my boss.

What can I say to that?

Quite the riddle if I say so myself.

I know exactly where he is.

How could I say yes? She would definitely get killed.

Did I want her dead? Maybe. Yes. No. Who knows? I sure don't.

I know where his hideout is right now. I know how to find him.

I know everything.

So I said I would help her. Stupid, stupid me. I let my best friend come to me for help. I should've pushed her away the moment she came to the door.

And why me of all people? I would never know that. Questions, questions, questions.

Well, maybe I do. As far as I know, I'm the only person she has left. Maria's gone, her parents are gone.

The only one left is me. I was the last resort.

My fist clenched at that.

Why did I agree to help her?

When she does find the Joker, what will she do?

Get revenge and kill him? In return for him killing all the people she loves?

She wouldn't even be able to hurt him the slightest. Right? The Emily I used to know is not the Emily I knew years ago. So, I could be wrong.

But most likely the Joker will end up killing her. Or at least he'll try.

Would I stop him?

That was a riddle in itself. Would I, the Riddler, save a stupid, naive girl who thinks she can take down the biggest criminal in all of Gotham?

I don't even want anything to do with her.

But like the friend I can be, I had sat there with Riley, and I let her plan.

I anticipate the end, because I know how it will be. For me, for the Joker and, of course, Emily herself.

We'll say goodbye to Emily Noakes for good.


	23. Deadly to Some

Hi everybody! Quick update :D I'm super excited for this chapter and the next! Next chapter will be long so that's why this one is sort of short. But, I hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to review! Only two chapters after this so get those reviews in and tell me what you think will happen!

Jonathan Eckelma- I can see why you think all of that and thank you for giving feedback, I appreciate it! However, I do have this story planned out and I know what I'm doing with it and how I'm writing it. But thank you :)

Invader3e4- Thank you so much for reviewing for both chapters! It means so much to me! And I'm so happy you're enjoying it :D and for your question; I do love Batman and Joker both but I am a villain kind of person :) my favorite batman is Christian Bale(and of course Kevin Conroy from the Arkham and animated series)! I'm interested to see how he does, at first I was a bit skeptical but I'll wait until I see it to judge how it is :)

BumbleBee- Haha! I'm glad you think that was cool! I thought it would e a good idea too :) I think it'll be bittersweet when it ends for me (x

Thank you to **Sketch1997** for following the story! I hope to see you review :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker or the Riddler/Edward Nashton, but I do own my OC, Riley Monroe.

* * *

><p>The grass was wet. It was cold and the moon casted a glow on the drops of water on the ground.<p>

I knew this place very well. When I look back I see the huge, black gothic looking gate.

I was at the cemetery. The place my parents and Maria were buried.

My footsteps are small and light on the ground. Now I stand in front of Maria's grave. The stone is cold underneath my hand. Leaves cover around it.

I was left in silence for a while, silently crying, just letting the tears fall. Until I heard someone.

"Oh I just _new_ I'd find you here!"

That voice. Different pitches, strange. It was a voice I knew all too well.

I glance over my shoulder and see a figure.

The Joker.

I gasp and look back at Maria's grave. My parents' grave appears beside her. Reaching over, my brows furrowed and I put my left hand on my parents'.

Suddenly someone gently lays a hand on my shoulder. When I look at who it is, I scream.

The Joker's hand is stained red. He smiles down at me, as if he's proud at what he sees.

What does he see?

I slowly look back, I'm close to hyperventilating. Then I see. Blood is literally on my hands, in front of the people who have died because of me.

Maria appears, right in front of me.

"He's here, Riley, he's here!", she screams, just like before she died.

I jump up, pushing the Joker away and pushing through Maria like she was a ghost.

Then I start running. I run and run until I hear my name being called out.

Halting to a stop, I turn, scared to see what it is now.

Then a the sound of a crack goes through the air. Just as I turn I see Edward falling to the ground.

"Emily!", he calls out.

As I start to run towards him, the Joker comes closer between the two of us. He starts to cackle, in a low pitch then higher. I stare at him in horror as he comes closer to me, knife in hand.

I can't move, my legs won't let me. There's nobody to call for help.

Piercing pain shoots through my stomach. I gasp in pain and tears fall down my cheeks. When I look down the Joker untwists the knife from my stomach.

My hands get covered in my own blood as I try to stop the bleeding, but it's no use.

The Joker pushes me to the ground and I fall onto my back.

The last thing I see is the Joker pointing the gun.

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

I jerk awake, I'm in fetal position curled up tight. I wipe the tears from my cheeks.

The time reads eight thirty p.m. It would be dark already. Time to go out and find the Joker.

I get up from my position and stretch. Walking to the desk I grab a sweater, my leather jacket, pants and boots. I dress quickly, I don't have the time to be slow today.

It's the twenty third of December. I had a bad feeling about tonight and tomorrow.

The past couple days I haven't heard a word from Edward. I tried to call him but nobody answered. I wouldn't be surprised if he left me on my own.

But I've been on my own for the past two weeks, so I could handle it.

I've been going to the Joker's hideouts again. I'm so close to finding him.

Two days ago I interrogated a few thugs. I had them up against a brick wall, pointing two of their own guns at their faces. I hadn't had that much fun in a while.

They gave away the hideout the Joker and them had just left. The thugs would get hell from him.

I haven't seen the Joker either. He hasn't tried to kill me. Yet. It was like he was letting me come closer to finding him, which made me a bit hesitant.

I was right on his tail and I knew it.

But I needed to find him, and I will stop at nothing to do just that.

Grabbing my knife and gun, I take a deep breath and walk out.

On the hallway wall across from my door is writing, with what looks like blood. I frowned and read it a few times.

'A place that is dark yet light, a setting that is deadly to some yet happy for others, people play a different part, it is seen as a style of art. What am I?'

The Riddler. It was from him. Is he trying to help me? Well, Edward is the Riddler, so it would make sense. Why wouldn't he just tell me straight where to go?

I gave a sigh, thinking about the riddle. One of the lines stuck out to me._ A setting that is deadly to some yet happy for others._

I thought and thought about it.

A theatre? Was I supposed to go to a theatre?

Was there even an open theatre here in Gotham? The library, I could check there.

Arriving at the library ten minutes before closing was not the best idea.

The lady at the front desk scowled at me. I mouthed sorry, though I don't know why.

I got to the computer and impatiently waited for it to turn on. As soon as the screen lit up I went and searched for a theatre in the area.

To my surprise there were three. One was near the center of Gotham, playing a show I didn't know of tonight, the theatre by Crime Alley, and the third had been closed down years and years ago.

The abandoned one wasn't far from here, maybe more than a few blocks away. I didn't know exactly where it was, but I had to go there. This seemed just like a place the Joker would pick for a hideout.

The lady at the front desk tapped her fake nails on the desk indignantly.

She needs to lighten up, I thought.

I make my way out into the street and realize it's snowing. A cold wind blows my hair from my face.

The ground is covered in the white flurries. My dark brown hair caught some of them.

Putting my hood up I make my way a bit uptown and start searching for it.

The temperature had dropped, making me shiver. I blew out an anxious breath after not finding it after half an hour.

When I left the library it had said nine p.m. on the computer's clock. I was burning the time I had.

The Joker could be in the theatre _right now_ waiting for me.

And where the hell was Edward? I needed his help more than ever.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll go up one more block", I mumbled to myself.

Running footsteps in the snow caused me to pull out my knife from in my sleeve.

I turn to see just another man quickly crossing the street.

I'm too jumpy and paranoid.

I get to the next block and look to my left and right. I choose my left. The streets were deserted over here and it looked like there was a place boarded up down this way.

I cross to get over to the left side of the street. My eyes search up ahead.

Snow was still falling on the pavement. I could clearly hear my black boots crunch on the ground. The street held an eerie sort of silence.

I thought about where Edward could be. Is he already at the theatre? Was he with the Joker right now? I hoped everything was okay.

Then as I keep looking I see up the street a long building. I hoped it was the theatre. My footsteps quicken in pace and I become eager yet nervous.

So close, you're so close.

I come up across the street of the building, I look up and see the sign. 'Gotham Theatre', it reads.

Very original, I thought.

I grinned at that. After crossing the street I looked at the front, seeing if there was even a way to get in.

The front doors were boarded up along with the big glass window for the tickets. The wood was so old it was slightly rotted. I could break the boards and go through there, but I looked for another way.

I didn't want to draw attention over here. Who knows who's out here?

Then I see a short alleyway like place to my right of the theatre. When I walk down a bit there's a side door. Because of the cold, and a long time of not being used, the door nob is hard to turn.

After a few tries it budges. Before I go in I look left and right down the alleyway, making sure nobody is there. When I open the door I don't see anything, just darkness.


	24. What I Had Was Darkness

Hi everybody! This is the second to the last chapter that will be posted for this story! So there will be an epilogue! I had fun writing this chapter so I really hope you guys like it and please review and tell me your thoughts :)

BumbleBee- I guess you'll be finding out today! Thank you for reviewing :)

Master's daughter- Thank you so much! They're always my favorite too :)

Jonathan Eckelma- Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it!

Thank you to Master's daughter and eldergrayskull for following/favoriting! :)

Disclaimer- I do not own the Joker or the Riddler but I do own my OC, Riley Monroe.

* * *

><p>December 24th, 2008<p>

POV- Ellie Noakes

Daniel got back around ten thirty. If I hadn't known what was going on with his so called job, I would've questioned where he was.

But not this time. He come back beaten up pretty badly. He had cuts and bruises all over him.

I hoped Emily wouldn't come out and see him like this. Though, I doubted she would.

Just a few minutes ago I checked on her, she was going to get ready for bed in a little bit.

As soon as Daniel walked into the room I had him sit on the bed while I cleaned up his cuts some more.

"What on earth happened, Daniel?", I asked him.

"Nothing I-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. I know what you've been up to so don't hide it from me", I said in a firm tone.

I sighed and waited for him to tell me the truth.

"I was driving in the Narrows when suddenly the Joker was in the back seat of the car. He scared me half to death and we got into a car crash", he said.

"Did you get taken to the hospital?"

"Yes, but I left to come here", he said much to my annoyance.

I huffed at his answer.

"Anyways, now I know he's after me. I don't think he'll stop looking until he finds me", he said worried.

"Do you think he'll find you soon?"

He gave a heavy sigh.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was tonight."

I finished cleaning the cuts and got into bed without saying a word. I face the wall not even bothering to say goodnight. My forehead creased from worrying.

Was my husband going to die tonight? Were we all going to die?

Somewhere deep down I hoped he wouldn't come tonight, but I had a bad feeling about all of this.

Daniel woke me up about an hour later.

"What is it?", I asked.

He put a finger to his mouth.

"I think he's here. I want you to grab Emily and leave. Don't come back just leave, okay?"

My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Daniel I am _not_ going to leave you. And neither would Emily", I told him.

"I love you-"

Suddenly the window shattered and glass flew everywhere.

The Joker was here. He was _actually_ here. Another person was here with him._ Oh no_.

"What?! What are you doing here?! No! NO!"

Daniel yelled in pain too.

Then I was dying. The blood loss was so bad that nobody would ever be able save us.

I didn't even feel the cutting through my face. I was in my bed lying in my own pool of blood. This is what I'll remember in my last few moments.

Emily. My sweet Emily, all alone. I could've saved her by leaving. I could've.

I love you, Emily.

* * *

><p>POV- Riley Monroe<p>

My footsteps are light on the ground. Who knows if anyone is in or around here? Like I said, darkness. That's all I saw.

As my eyes adjusted I saw a glow from what looked like underneath a door.

Then I saw boxes upon boxes of random junk. From what I could make out, some of the open boxes looked like they held props.

Did people really keep this stuff here?

Maybe I could find a light switch to see better.

Suddenly I heard gruff, muffled voices through the door. I back up a bit but then bump into a box. I beg for it not to fall, but it does.

Random things and props come spilling out loudly onto the floor. I try to catch the box but it's no use.

My eyes search for a place to hide in the dark but I wouldn't be concealed much in here. I close my eyes then open them, hoping the thugs, or whoever they are, don't come out to investigate.

But they do.

The door swings open, hitting the wall with a bang. Light floods into the room. A man maybe twice my size stands there. He switches on the dim, flickering lights and looks at me surprised.

"Uh.. H-hi?", I stutter.

Damn it. Way to make yourself seem scared.

The huge man comes charging at me, his footsteps thudding on the hard floor.

After a scared yelp from me, I dodge him successfully and slip the knife from my sleeve again.

He manages to get up, but just in time I stick the knife through his pudgy stomach. I gave a short, abrupt laugh as I wrenched it out.

Two other thugs come thudding to the door.

"I got ya now!", one yelled.

Pulling my fist back I swung as hard as I could and caught him square in the nose. I heard a satisfying crack and knee him in the groin.

Onto the next thug.

He's hesitant this time after seeing what happened to the other guys. But, like the dummy he is, he comes charging at me anyways.

I take aim and chuck the knife, expecting it to bury its way into his chest. It doesn't. The knife makes it's way into his throat.

Blood squirts and we both stand there stunned. I don't speak, and he sure won't.

When he falls to the ground I pluck the knife out and make my way through the door opposite to the one they came through.

A hallway is what I see when I walk through the door. It's dim but every few feet there's a small wall light, just barely lighting the way. Other than that, there was nothing on them.

The walls look to be a deep purple and the floors are a dark colored carpet. I stopped, thinking I heard something faint. My brows furrow in confusion.

Music. As I walk further the sound is a bit clearer. It's old Christmas music. The kind that's only instrumental.

The sound gives the place an eery, creepy feeling. The tune is definitely old though.

When I come to the end of the long hallway there are two different ways, just left or right. Maybe I could follow the music.

Turning left I find a door a little ways down. It looks to be the only door in this small area.

The door reads 'BACKSTAGE' in fancy lettering. Quietly I open the door and step through, shutting it behind me.

There's faint light coming from somewhere. Coming from the other side of that curtain.

The curtain seems never ending, its color a deep maroon.

Could the Joker be just behind that curtain? Was Edward there too? I didn't hear anything, but they could be keeping quiet.

Then I thought of another thing, was Edward hurt? Did the Joker hurt him and they're just behind that curtain?

Slight fear struck me. The thought if losing yet another person was scary.

I didn't want to be even more alone. I was still grasping onto what little sanity I had left, and I knew it.

Could I do this? Yes.

My walk becomes more confident. I stop at the curtain.

Here. We. Go.

Slipping my hands between them I burst through the fabric and come into the ginormous stage.

Suddenly bright lights flood my vision and I can't see. My hand comes up to block the light from my eyes.

Then I hear charging footsteps. They were coming towards me from my left.

_Oh no_.

At the last second my eyes adjust and I'm met with three new thugs. I can take them.

I stare at the one who's directly in front of me. I charge and kick him right in the side of the head.

He yells in pain and I finish him off my kicking him in the stomach. One of the thugs backs off a bit, so I go after him.

Forgetting that there were two left, I start to run at him, but someone grabs my hood.

I fly back, the thug taking hold of me from behind. I struggle to try to find my way out.

The thug I was going to attack walks up to me. For a moment I seize my struggling, waiting to see what he'd do next.

His hand smacks against my cheek, sending my head to the left. It stings and I bite my lip. He smugly laughs in my face.

I turn back to look at him, joining his laughing. He then stops, eyes widening.

My foots kicks the guy behind me, I also elbow him. He stumbles and falls off of the stage.

To finish the other off I spin and kick the other in the face.

The lights start to dim and I hear slow clapping. A high pitched giggle follows as my eyes adjust.

Just as I look up, the end of a purple coat catches my eye at the back exit.

_Joker_.

Jumping off the stage I run towards the door just as it's shutting.

So close. I'm so close to him. Don't loose him, I thought over and over to myself.

I burst through the door, my wild eyes searching. The back exit led to yet another room.

There was nobody was to be seen. Well, from what I could see in utter darkness.

I felt against the wall near the door for a switch and flipped it. My mouth dropped open.

I turn and turn.

Clown masks. _They're everywhere_. All different kinds. Sad, mad, happy, ones that looked as if the were crying.

They all mockingly stared at me.

They were everywhere, _just like the Joker_.

But one thing rested in my mind.

I had lost the Joker _again_, after being so close.

My breathing quickened from the anger. I breathed in and out deeply but it didn't help.

I let out a frustrated cry and punched the wall across from me.

They clattered to the ground, some breaking under my fist.

Anger, frustration, madness. It had built up too much from the past two months. Nothing was going right, nothing had been right ever.

As I ran outside I stopped. I struggled to contain the tears that threaten to spill out. I breath through my nose in attempt to calm me down.

Suddenly I thought I saw something in the corner of my eye. Whipping around I took out my gun, aiming it.

There was nothing though.

I was loosing it. I'm going mad. My head fell into my hands. I have been since Maria died, since I don't know where Edward is. I have nobody. No allies, no friends. Lonely.

What I got was no sleep, no eating, nobody to talk to. This is what was driving me mad.

My hands grabbed at my hair and I pulled. Suddenly my phone ringed. It made me jump a bit.

When I looked I noticed it said Edward. He was calling me finally.

Opening the phone, I answered it.

"Hello? Edward?"

"Riley! Thank god you answered", he said relieved.

"Edward! Why haven't- no wait never mind that, what's going on?"

"I think I found where the Joker is. You need to come quick!"

"Where? Come where?", I asked eagerly.

"To the docks here in the Narrows. Where the keep all the crates. I think he's been hiding here", he said.

"Okay, okay I'm on my way, Edward! I'll be there as soon as I can."

That was across the Narrows. I had to hurry.

* * *

><p>I arrive at the docks scared and nervous. I keep my footsteps as light as I can.<p>

Before I go in I check my gun and knife.

My eyes and ears are open as I make my way closer to the dock. I weave my way through ginormous crates. Then I'm on the wooden dock. The wind blows through my hair.

I wasn't expecting what came next. Something whacked me from behind and I fall, sliding down into my stomach hard.

Groaning, I flip myself over, quickly getting up. This was a wide dock, so I wasn't in danger of falling over the edge.

When I'm on my feet, I turn and meet the Joker. He swings a crowbar in his purple gloved hand.

"Hello, _Emily_", he drawled.

His voice was light but deep as always.

"Hello, _Joker_", I say copying his mannerism.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. Should I ask him what he did to my parents? Why did he do it? What was the point?

"Why did you do it?", I ask.

"Do wh- _oh_", he stopped.

A deep laugh erupted from him. He started laughing so much that he was bending over gasping for air.

I stared at him waiting for an answer. He kept laughing though, laughing in my face. I've had enough of this.

Walking over I look up at his black eyes. They were frightening as always. Before I could stop myself my fist comes up, hitting his right scarred cheek.

I stumble back just in time before he can swing the crowbar at me again. Then I heard an animalistic growl come from him.

My eyes grew wide. Why did you do that, Riley?

When he looks back up his cheek is bloody. With the back of his hand he wipes it, annoyed that there was blood.

"I see you haven't uh, learned to take me seriously, Emily", he said. "_Just_ like your father."

We both glared back at each other. He grinned and gave a slight chuckle.

"Your father was a _coward_, Emily", he said seriously.

"Don't talk about my father like that", I said in a firm tone.

"Ohhh, you don't even know _half_ of what he did."

He licked his lips. The mannerism made my skin crawl. I didn't know what to say.

"Would like to know _just_ what he did?", he asked. "Well of course you do."

He sighed with disinterest.

"Your father was a coward, a liar, a killer-"

"That's enough!", I yelled.

He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"As I was uh, _saying_. Your father worked for me, Emily. Yes, it's true. He killed people, stole.."

The Joker went off to list many more things.

"My father would never do something like that."

He must have gotten hired by the Joker after he was fired. That's why he was home so late every night. That's what he was doing all day.

"See uh, _now_ you're understanding."

"Why did you kill him?", I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know.

"He couldn't make a deal on time. A deal that he made with _me_ and the uh, _mob_-"

"You didn't have to kill him", I said.

"He had _months_", he growled. "And _don't_ interrupt me", he said.

"Two nights before he died I had found him. I was ready to kill him there but something got in the way. _Literally_", he said giggling.

"The night he died I had another person help me. Just like _you_ have had people helping _you_!"

Then he gave a face that looked like he had forgotten something.

"Speaking of _people_, where is your little _friend? I _know where he is", he smiled.

Edward.

"What did you do to him?"

"_Me_? I haven't uh, done _anything_ to him. Well.."

Then someone else came onto the dock. They walked slowly, a cane in hand.

"Relax, Riley! I'm right here!"

The orange tinted lights lit up his face. Of course I didn't need the lights, I knew that voice anywhere. He wore his green suit and bowler hat, along with that was the cane with the question mark.

"Edward?"

I was going to run up to him when the Joker threateningly waved the knife at me. I stopped short.

Edward gave a hand signal to stop.

"She's fine, for now", he said in a serious tone.

My brows furrowed in confusion. I backed up a bit. Now noticing we were closer to the edge of the dock. I didn't even realize it when talking.

"Where have you _been_, Edward?", I asked.

"Why- oh. You haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

He tsked at me.

"Riley, Riley, _Riley_. Knowing you I thought you would have by now."

"Figure out what?", I asked scared.

"I've been helping the Joker this whole time, _Emily_."

The Joker gave a giggle. It increased as he talked.

He continued, "With Maria's murder, helping him find you. Oh! And your parents' murder", he told me.

My parents' murder. Edward helped kill Maria, he was the one who was there. Edward helped kill my parents.

Words echoed through my head.

_The night he died I had another person help me. What are you doing here?! No! NO!. Stay out there and uh, keep watch. The more you have of it, the less you see. What am I?. The man I work with is crazy but it's cool. We make deals with people and catch the people that don't make the deals with us._

It all made sense. It's been Edward there this whole time.

"I-it's been you this whole time", I said.

My eyes started to water, I tried not to cry but a few tears fell out. I stumbled back a bit.

"How could you? How could you?!", I yelled.

He wasn't phased by a thing.

He shrugged and said, "I needed a job, so I got one. The Joker made me into what I am today-"

"A killer", I said harshly.

"Ouch. The Riddler", he growled.

His tone scared me. I've never seen him like this.

"Ya know, this has been fun, _Emily_. But we can't have you out on the streets anymore. Let alone _alive_", he chuckled.

The Joker started walking towards me, I backed up each step he took.

Looking back I realize I'm only about three feet from the edge of the dock.

He was going to kill me and dump me in the water. Nobody would find me.

I then started to cry.

My once best friend murdered my parents, my other best friend and helped the Joker find me. I couldn't look at him.

But I forced myself to. Then he could see what he's done. He stared back at me with cold eyes, not blinking.

I was ready to die. It would be okay. I would be with Maria and my parents once again. I'd had enough of this hell I'm living in.

The Joker had won.

I smiled at Edward and the Joker.

The Joker laughed loudly and high pitched as he lifted the gun.

A crack sounded through the air and pain coursed through me. He shot me near the stomach.

I sucked in breath and screamed.

I fell off the dock and into the cold water. I saw the Joker standing there looking into the dark water.

Edward wasn't there.

The moon was a small ball of light. I sunk deeper and deeper.

I close my eyes and let the water take me down.

The last thing I saw was a figure next to the Joker.

What I had was darkness.


	25. Epilogue

Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long-ish wait! But here it is! The final chapter of Green with Enmity! It's bittersweet to be ending this story! I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has read, followed/favorited, reviewed, everything! You guys kept me going through this story. So thank you! I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter! Please review for this guys! Leave me your thoughts on the story and whatever else you have to say! Thank you everyone and I love you all!

Master's daughter- Thank you so so much! It means a lot :)

Mysterygirl145- I'm so glad you were surprised! Haha! You made me giggle!

Jonathan Eckelma- Thank you!

BumbleBee- I completely forgot I wrote that to be honest! Haha! I'm glad I made you laugh and cry and love it all in one chapter!

Thank you **Timothyblack0412** and **breannapierson1990** for following/favoriting the story or me! I hope you guys review :)

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this again?

POV- Riley Monroe

I woke up to bright lights blinding me. People came in, leaning in to check my vitals. I was gasping for breath, my lungs not taking the pressure. Struggling was what I did.

Where was I? Am I dead? No. Not quite.

I'm in a hospital, I think. I didn't want to be here.

I'm in immense pain. It came from my stomach area and it hurt like hell.

Why didn't I just die?

Memories came flooding back, fogging my mind with anger, sadness and frustration.

Edward helped kill the people I love. My best friend is a murderer and the Riddler, and nobody knew it.

Tears streamed down my face. I kept struggling. People who I didn't know held me down, trying to calm me.

My arm swings out, lashing out at everyone.

"Ms. Monroe? You're going to have to calm down. You're okay, you're safe", a doctor said.

They didn't know my real name.

"I have to go! I have to find him! I can't stay here!", I cried.

Who exactly?, I asked myself.

I didn't know.

A needle was pushed into my arm. I sobbed as my vision became blurry and the world wasn't there anymore.

For the few minutes I was awake I sat there numbly. My feet pointed straight up under the sheets, poking at it. I was stiff all over. It was like I was dead.

My eyes drooped from exhaustion, even though I've been sleeping the whole time.

The high dosages of medication probably didn't help either.

Monitors beeped to my left, needles were stuck in my skin too, it was annoying.

I look to my right and see only one thing. A letter.

That means someone was in my room while I was sleeping, someone unwelcome.

Reaching over, I attempt to grab it, almost dropping the paper. My shaky hands bring it in front of me.

I look at it, inspecting the off white envelope. On the front it only reads, 'Emily' in scratchy handwriting. Joker?

Hesitantly, I rip through the envelope. After unfolding the paper, my eyes read the words.

'Dear, Emily

You might be asking yourself, 'Why?'. Why did he do it, why has this happened to me? You still want answers. You still need them. And wouldn't you like to know them. I'll tell you one thing and one thing only. I did it because I needed to. I did it because I had to. I had nothing and the Joker gave me something. He made me the person I am today. Also, you're going to be transferred soon, where all the nut jobs belong. And I'm going to make sure of it. Have a good life, Emily Noakes.

- Edward'

I took deep breaths. In and out, in and out. Stay calm.

He's going to put me in that damn asylum.

In and out, in and out.

There's nothing wrong with me, nothing wrong.

I let out a scream of frustration. This can't be happening.

I rip the needles out of my arm, it hurt like hell but my anger made me blind to it, just like I had been blind before.

Then nurses came in.

"Don't touch me!", I yelled.

My breathing was hard and the nurses stared at me like I was insane.

There's nothing wrong with me, nothing wrong.

Then darkness yet again.

Two Weeks Later

My eyes flash open and I'm still stiff. I'm breathing normal. No nightmares this time.

Eyes squinting, I look around at the white tiled ceiling.

No. It was different, not tiled. Where was I? A different room?

I lift my head and look around, when I look to my left near the window, a figure stands there.

The Batman.

"Hello, Bats", I said frowning.

My voice is raspy, so I clear my throat, trying help it.

"Where's the Joker?", he said gruffly.

His voice is deep and gravely. The Batman was sort of intimidating.

"Right to the point, I see", I said to him.

I sit up a bit, trying to get comfortable. I feel the pain in my side but I don't flinch.

"Where am I?", I ask curiously.

"Arkham Asylum."

Suddenly I stopped breathing.

What? Why? Why am I here of all places?

"Why?"

"Back at Gotham General, the doctors couldn't handle you. You attacked and attacked. You were going mad just being there. They determined you insane and you were brought here", he told me.

Then it all came back to me. Attacking the guards because they wouldn't let me go. Well, they should've.

"Riley, I need to know where the Joker is."

"I can't _help_ you", I said harshly.

He pressed on.

"We could stop this. We could stop all of this madness he's put on you", he said.

"What, so then you can put him in this looney bin and weeks later have him escape? I don't think so."

I played with the bed sheet with my fingers.

"I just need an answer", his rough voice said.

I snorted. A giggle built up in my chest. I started laughing even more. I couldn't stop myself.

"Y-ya know what? I needed answers. And when I got them?", I said leaning in.

"It wasn't what I was looking for."

I burst into a fit of giggles.

The Batman looked serious though. Not a funny bone in his body I guess.

"Were you the one who was at the docks when I got shot?", I asked seriously.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Long enough."

"So you know I'm not insane?"

He didn't say anything. He turned and looked about ready to jump out the window.

"Batman?"

Without looking at me he turned his head to the side. I took that as a continue, even though I was hesitant.

"The hideouts were warehouses either in the Narrows or close to the Narrows. I can tell you where they are, but they're old hideouts."

"Anything would help", he said.

I gave a heavy sigh.

"Why would you give your friend away?"

My head snapped up.

"What?"

"Your friend Edward, The Riddler. You're giving him up if you tell me the hideouts."

I thought about what he said. The memories flooded back as if they never came or never were there in the first place.

"Get out."

His eyes showed surprise.

"Riley... You don't have to live this way, you can get help."

I laughed bitterly.

"You hypocrite! Oh, dressing up like a bat trying desperately to save this city when it's far from being saved? You're the one who needs help."

"Riley please-"

"Get out. Please. Just go", I said, trying to stay calm.

The next day I was transferred to a cell. They called me crazy. Well, I'm _not_.

I still didn't understand why I was here. I've never wanted to be away from a place so bad, to escape.

As I was thinking of a way to get out of here, an inmate came into the ward. I went up to the bars and tried to get a good look.

Was it the Joker? Scarecrow? Poison Ivy?

A girl my height walks in. She has blonde pigtails, a black and red outfit and face paint on.

How could she have made it here? Who was she anyway?

"Hi-ya!", she said to me cheerfully as she walked by.

She has bright blue eyes and a face full of expression.

The guard walks her down to the end of the hallway and places her in a cell.

"Where's Mistah J'?", she asks in a high pitched, Boston sounding accent.

I raise an eyebrow. This could get annoying.

Sitting back down on the cot I think of how to get out of here. I could fake sick, pick the lock on the cell, or find a way to get out in the recreation room.

These would be easy to do. I didn't have time to make an elaborate plan.

I need out of here _now_.

Three Days Later-

One of the guards comes to get me out of my cell.

"Time to go to the recreation room", he said dully.

His fat hand grabs my arm roughly. I glare at the floor, not liking how they treated people here.

I drag my feet and sigh. I'm surprised they haven't put me in a straight jacket yet. I snorted at that.

The guard roughly pulls me along.

We arrive, barely anyone there. Everyone stares at me, like I'm a fish out of water. I don't belong here, and they know that.

From who I recognize there's Poison Ivy, Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter. I stay away from Scarecrow and Hatter.

Sitting on the couch, I stare blankly at the TV. The news is playing and it says something about the Joker.

"Officials just said they're getting new leads on the Joker, who's been out of Arkham for more than two months. No one has said who gave them a tip, but police are on it. In other news.."

Were those leads from me? I didn't tell the Batman much, just a general area.

But I hope they catch the clown soon.

The rest of the time in there I sat on the couch, not doing anything.

I finally get up when I have to leave. The guards are watching me closely, seeing if I would lash out, but I wouldn't.

When I had been sitting on the couch, I noticed a small key ring in between the cushions. Before the guards saw, I stuffed it up my sleeve.

With the key ring I could bend it so I could pick the lock on my cell.

The next couple days I do the same routine, barley sleep, eat, recreation time, eat, bed time. The same boring routine in the same crazy place.

I lost track of the days. It's either been a few days since I've been here or weeks, I wasn't sure. It all blurred together by now.

Today is the day I escape. I'll be free of this hell hole. There hasn't been a guard down here in a while.

As I pick the lock quickly, a door down the left of the hallway opens.

I close the door so it looks shut and I hold onto the bars.

"Get back!", he warned some of the inmates.

"Puddin'!", Harley squeaks.

Clutching the bars, I try to see who it was.

The faded green hair and white face comes into view.

The Joker.

Adrenaline and anger courses through me. Shaking from anger, I wait until the guard gets closer.

When he's close I open the door as fast and hard as I can, hitting the young guard, and the Joker.

The guard knocks unconscious and the Joker is on the floor groaning. He was grumbling, sounding angry.

Slowly, I step out of the cage-like cell. Now's my chance to escape. I can be finally be free.

I was about to turn when I hear a short, low chuckle.

My head snaps towards the Joker, giving him a glare.

"Joker."

Walking over I pull him up by his green vest, bringing him close to my face.

"You're going to pay for what you did", I whispered.

I drop him and start punching.

_Punch_

"That's for my parents!"

_Punch_

"That's for Maria!"

_Punch_

"And that's for everything you've done to my life and me!", I scream.

Tears were streaming down my face. I kept punching and punching. I growled in anger, letting the frustration out.

His mouth is dripping and pooling with blood. He didn't say a word, he only laughed like the mad man he is.

By the time I was finished he was out of breath from laughter and pain. The pain was clear in his eyes.

I had blood on my hands, mixing with white and red face paint. I looked at my hands in disgust and then at the Joker. I hated him with all my being.

As the guard was waking from his brief unconsciousness, I gave the Joker one last punch to the face.

Turning around abruptly, I ran down the hall to the right. I stepped out into the main hall.

The floor I'm on is the second. I need to get downstairs quick and to the clothes room. I wanted my clothes back.

I grab and change my clothes from the closet like room. Once I'm on the first floor there's nobody around. Looking up at the ceiling I see security cameras.

They're probably watching me right now. I grin at the camera and break out the back door.

The cold hits me hard. It's freezing, I can see my breath in front of me.

Suddenly alarms sound, my feet start running. They're blaring loud in my ears. Climbing, I finally make it to the top when I hear the back door with a bang. I jump off and sprint towards the streets. Even though I'm out of breath, I push forward anyways.

The alleyways are dark and snow fell in a sort of mysterious way.

After what seemed like forever, I find my way back to the hotel. Once I got in I didn't even try falling asleep.

I beat up the Joker and escaped from Arkham. I'm a criminal.

A smile grew on my face.

Three Weeks Later

Edward Nashton. The Riddler.

All clad in green. Green suit, green hat, green shoes and a golden cane. Nobody had known who he is until a few days ago.

A few days ago the Batman had found Edward, well, the Riddler, in one of his hideouts.

The Riddler being the coward he is, runs off, leading Batman into one of his death traps. He can't stand not killing someone without a death trap.

Something went wrong though. Somehow he was electrocuted, making him lose his memory. He doesn't know who he is, what he did in the past.

So I'm paying him a little visit.

I walk up to the Asylum about an hour later. It's dark and cold out.

My plan was, well, not even a plan. I didn't have one. After standing there for a moment, I shrug and walk in.

The man at the front desk is pudgy, with a red face. I started walking past it when I heard him speak.

"Miss, you need to sign in-"

I turn around, cutting him off. A knife flies out of my hand and into his throat. I walk a few steps to the desk, shutting down the security cameras. While on the computer I look up where Edward is held. I see he's been taken to an interrogation room. Before I leave, I pluck the knife out of his throat, wiping it on his shirt.

After that, I make my way up to the second floor. I pass the ward where the Joker is held, and come to a stop where I stayed in.

Following where it told me to go, I soon find him. The door is shut, but the through the glass I can see him clearly.

His brown hair sticks up everywhere and he's curled up his tall form in his seat.

Opening the door I slowly walk in. His head snaps up upon hearing the metal door.

I sit in the metal chair across. He has dark circles under his wild, dark green eyes.

"Hello", I said, just barely audible.

He's chained up to the chair, which is chained to the ground. I'd be safe.

"Do I know you?", he asks.

I look at him suspiciously. Did he really lose that much memory to where he can't remember me, his childhood best friend, one he betrayed?

"You once did."

"Do you know who I am?"

I didn't tell him who he was. How about a riddle?

"The more you have of it, the less you see. What am I?", I say to him.

I raise and eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Would he remember?

He looks up at me, alarmed.

"I know that. I know that from somewhere!", his voice raises.

Suddenly he starts hyperventilating. I only stare at his panic, enjoying it.

"Tell me who I am!", he yells.

He slams his hand down on the table, then tries to stand up.

I smile, like nothing is wrong.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

I get up, my eyes on him the whole time.

"Goodbye, Edward."

As I walk past a ward near the elevator, I hear a chuckle. My head whips around.

Of course. Who else could it be?

He looks at me with his infamous black eyes. His face paint is faded.

"Wanna uh, let me _out_?"

I glare at him. But something pulls me over there.

My hand hovers over the lock, but I look up and smile innocently for a brief second.

"Never", I say with a cold glare.

The hatred that I had for the Joker still lies there in my eyes.

They were still green with enmity.


End file.
